Knb Character Questionnaire
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Ask the characters of Kuroko no Basket anything you want. Each chapter will be about a one character in the show. Rate and Review to ask questions I would really appreciate it. I don't own Kuroko no Basket in anyway and this is purely for entertainment purposes only!
1. Introduction

**GalaxyEyes11: Hello dear readers :) I have a special treat for you today. And here to tell you all about it is (Drum-roll please) ...um...hello you can come out now...wait just a moment guys -sigh- (-_-)**

**In the Background (GalaxyEyes11): Come on please you gave your word..you promised you would start this off today! Fine, but no more shogi or basketball...good I'm glad you seen it my way :)**

**GalaxyEyes11: OK now we are good to go -sigh- Anyways the person who will tell you all about my new awesome story is...AKASHI SEIJURO !**

**Akashi: -Glare-**

**GalaxyEyes11: Aww :) Look how cute my little Sei-chan is (Fangirl Mode Activated)**

**Akashi: -Glare- I'm not cute -Glare-**

**GalaxyEyes11: SO KAWAII ! (sorry readers I just really like Sei-chan)**

**Akashi: -Sigh- (Pulls out his phone and calls someone)**

**Midorima: You called for my services Akashi -pushes up glasses-**

**GalaxyEyes11: Aww, even Mido-chan came to tell everyone for me**

**Midorima: I didn't come because I wanted to Baka !**

**Akashi: It's to late to tell her anything Shintarou -sigh- Could you please tell people about the story now.**

**Midorima: Fine but what will you be doing?**

**Akashi: I have to take the author back home before she goes insane**

**Midorima: -Sigh- Of course, she will most likely combust when she sees who else is here for this story.**

**-Akashi grabs GalaxyEyes11 and leads her out the door -**

**Midorima: OK, now that she is gone -sigh- Alright this story is just going to be a questionnaire on the characters of Knb. You can send her any questions you have for the next character. Of course I won't be participating in this foolish thing. I have better things to do than waste my time here. Also make sure you bring your lucky items for the next chapter of course since the character will be Akashi. (Holds up his little umbrella he was hiding from GalaxyEyes11 and Akashi)**

**-Giggle -**

**-Giggle-**

**-Giggle-**

**Midorima: BAKAO ! COME BACK HERE AND DROP YOUR PHONE !**

**Takao: Not a chance Shin-chan -HAHAHA- I have to show GlaxayEyes-chan she will be so proud of her little Mido-chan 3**

**-Takao ran away giggling while holding tightly to his phone. Midorima was right on his tail chasing him away swinging his umbrella angrily. Silently cursing the day that Takao became friends with this GalaxyEyes girl-**

**-See You Soon-**

Please Review it will help me alot. Also, for this story I will be accepting any questions you might have for the next chapters Knb Character that I will be questioning. Also, the next chapters character is **_Akashi Seijuro_** :) I promise I will read every review (if I have any) and take any questions as long as they are not to far out there :) Remember I am a new author so please hang with me guys


	2. Akashi Seijuro

_**1st character Akashi Seijuro**_

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey once again dear readers :) Sorry about my little Fangirl attack. I mean you can't blame me can you. I am here with all my favorite guys and girls of the Kuroko no Basket anime.**

**Reo Mubichi: Galaxy-Chan you are rambling on again...**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yaksha-chan hey ! Wait...why are you here I thought Sei-chan was coming for this chapter ?**

**Reo Mubichi: Sei-chan is still coming he will be here on time. May I ask you a question though Galaxy-chan ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sure, anything Yakasha-chan :)**

**Reo Mubichi: Why didn't you invite me when you knew this chapter was going to be about Sei-chan ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry Yakashi-chan I just thought you would be too busy**

**Reo Mubichi: I am never to busy to come over when Sei-chan will be here 3**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok then Yakasha-chan I will make sure to invite you over next time I have Sei-chan. It will be a double questionnaire -smiles-**

**Reo Mubichi: -daydreaming about Sei-chan-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Um..Yakasha-chan...(still daydreaming)...Yakasha-chan**

**Reo Mubichi: ...Sei-chan...3...:)...so adorable...cutie...short**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare- Short ?!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh hi there Sei-chan it look like Yakasha-chan was right you did get here on time :) Now we can start the questionnaire !**

**Akashi Seijuro: Not yet -turns to Reo who is still daydreaming-**

**Akashi Seijuro: Reo what is the meaning of this -glare-**

**Reo Mubichi:...Sei-chan...3...**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't mind him Sei-chan. Yakasha-chan is just daydreaming about you is all**

**Akashi Seijuro: ...**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sei-chan ?**

**Akashi Seijuro: I do not have time for such stupidity even from my own teammates. -Sigh- Let us get started.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What about Yakasha-chan ?**

**Akashi Seijuro: Leave him be -glare back at Reo- I have a shogi board waiting for me so let us begin. -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok then on that note lets begin with the questions that were let in the Reviews :)**

**Akashi Seijuro: -Glare- (?tightens his grip on something in his pocket ?)**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok the first question comes from an Unnamed Reviewer -" What do you do in your spare time?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** My spare time,...I play shogi usually by myself since I could easily defeat anyone else. I also enjoy horseback riding and generally anything with my horses.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- that is so like you Sei-chan -Giggle-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Next question -Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok these next 5 questions all come from a very nice person called Nekooni-sama :) (Thanks for leaving questions Nekooni-sama)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok the first question is -"What do you search for in your potential lover?"- Oh nice question I really want to know this one to Sei-chan

**Akashi Seijuro:** Well this is a bit personal isn't it ?...

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sei-channnnnnnnnnn please for the readers -sparkles- (Puppy dog eyes) -sparkles-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Fine Galaxy-Eyes11, I would like a person who has some...dignity. I want someone who is strong hearted and someone who is Perfect.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sei-chan ? No one is perfect...

**Akashi Seijuro:** -chuckle- I am (egoist much)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well anyways, next question Sei-chan. :) -"Does the gender of your special person mater to you?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** I have no preference

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wow Sei-chan that was a pretty awesome answer

**Akashi Seijuro:** Naturally since I am the one who said it -smirk-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, Sei-chan the next question is-"With who would you most likely go out with now?"-

**(Some where in the background Reo Mubichi wakes up)**

**Reo Mubichi:** Yes Sei-chan who would you go out with right now ? ;)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh yeah there Yakasha-chan. It looks like that was your magical sentence. I will have to remember that for later in the story.

**Note: (Just mention Akashi and who he likes. Reo will come running out of nowhere)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** (scribbling on a clipboard) Check !

**Akashi Seijuro:** Back to the question you two. (-_-) I don't really want to go out with anyone in this point in time. I have much to concentrated on. I might start dating after next years Winter Cup Tournament though.

**(Reo silently making plans about next years Winter Cup)**

**Reo Mubichi**: -whisper- Sei-chan will be mine -whisper-

**Akashi Seijuro**: -Glare- What was that Reo ? -Glare-

**Reo Mubichi:** Nothing Sei-chan :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways only two more questions left Sei-chan and we will wrap it up here. Ok the next question is -"Do you want kids?"-

**Akashi Seijuro:** Of course I will want children. My family owns many businesses so my father would want me to have a future Akashi leader as well.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww Sei-chan I can only imagine what that baby will look like -Giggle- I hope it looks just like a baby you then it would the cutest baby in the world :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** -Glare-...Thank-you...-Glare- (Tsunadare)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** This is the big moment Sei-chan the last question for this chapter! (drumroll please)

**(drddrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok Sei-chan -"are you a psychopath or a high-functioning sociopath?"-

**Reo Mubichi:** -Eyes Widen in Alarm- Umm Galaxy-chan...-looks at Akashi-...-sweatly profoundly now-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well Sei-chan which one are you ?!

**-Glare-**

**-Glare-**

**Akashi Seijuro:** I will not lie I have been called both before...multiple times in fact. I think that instead of either of them I am just...Perfect. No one can or will ever beat me. And if they foolishly think they are better than me than I will just have to make sure that they are dealt with...swiftly. -smiles-

**Reo Mubichi:** He smiled. . . . -wide eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes:** Wellll, ok than Sei-chan -Ha..Ha..Ha..- You must be joking Sei-chan, right?

**(please be joking)**

**Akashi Seijuro:** I never joke -slowly pulls out the mystery item in his pocket that he has held this whole time...sciccors!)

**Akashi Seijuro:** Ok now that this is over (turns to Reo) What did you call me in your dream again Reo? I believe you called me...SHORT!

**Reo Mubichi:** Um..Sei-chan...wait...stop...not my hair...Sei-chan...I'm sorry...please spare me...SEI-CHAN!...

**-Kneels before Akashi begging for his life-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok well I guess that answered that last question. It turns out that Sei-chan is pretty much the definition of both mixed together. Anyways good luck Yakasha-chan -waves- You will need it !

**-Akashi exits dragging a crying Reo behind him-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Looks like this chapter is over since Sei-chan just took Yakasha-chan away (dragging him away) I will have to call Yakasha-chan and see if he is still alive

**-Pulls out phone-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wait ! Before you leave readers don't forget to review and write any questions that you will want in the next chapter. Don't worry I will wait at least a day or two before I write again to give anyone plenty of time :) Oh, and the next chapter will be about..._**KUROKO TETSUYA**_ ! Can't wait :) He is almost as adorable as Sei-chan ! -Exits while trying to get a hold of Yakasha-chan-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Please Review and write down some questions you would want to ask Kuroko Tetsuya :)**

**I hope I am not to being to OC with these character by the way :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kuroko no Basket or the anime itself by the way**_


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya

2nd Character – Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hi everyone who actually read this far into the story! And since you made it all the way here I have another awesome guest for you today. Can you guess who it is? (Even though I already told you who it was in the last chapter, but let's see if you remember )**

**….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, I'll give you a couple of hints to help with your guess. This particular guest has big, round eyes and is a GoM member. He is also a part of the Seiren Basketball Team.**

**….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well, since I can't hear you I am just going to hope you said Kuroko Tetsuya. As soon as Tetsuya-Chan gets here we will start with the questions. He should be here soon hopefully.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello GalaxyEyes-kun….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: AHHHHHHHHHHH…! (Pant) (Pant) Come on Tetsuya-Chan why do you do this to me. –Holds her chest-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Gomen, GalaxyEyes-kun. –Deadpanned stare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why do I get the feeling that you don't really care? Well it's alright Tetsuya-Chan since when have you even been here? :/ I didn't even hear you arrive.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: I arrived when you were giving the readers hints…**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, well no harm done Tetsuya-Chan Since you are here let's begin with the questions I received from reviewers.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, lest begin Tetsuya-Chan these first 5 questions come from a reviewer who I very much appreciate _(Nekooni-sama)_ And then we have one other question from another reviewer who goes by _Alex_. Say hi to them Tetsuya-Chan –smile-**

**-Deadpanned stare-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: - Hello Nekooni-sama -waves- Hello Alex-kun –waves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good, now for the first question Tetsuya-Chan !**

**-When did you first get your addition to vanilla milkshakes?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I am not addicted…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm….Tetsuya-Chan everyone knows you are addicted. Even Nekooni-sama mentioned for you not to lie and said you were dependent. Deadpanned stare-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: It's not my fault –puppy dog eyes- They are to good

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww! Tetsuya-Chan your too adorable don't worry though I will get you some help for your addiction as soon as we get done.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** But I am not addicted GalaxyEyes-kun

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yes, you are Tetsuya-Chan and you just proved it. Denial is one of the symptoms. But don't worry your cute little blue head I will be there for you the whole way!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I don't need you to be…. –deadpanned-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry I will get everyone to help and maybe we will have an intervention for your milkshake addiction. But till that day (or chapter) let's go on to the next question.

**-Do you ship people in other teams? If so who?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ship people?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- Shipping people basically means whenever you put/imagine two other people/characters together romantically. For example, I ship Midorima and Takao It really doesn't matter to some people what gender you ship.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I have heard/imagined quite a few rumors about some other players together…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh really \(-o-)/ Who Tetsuya-Chan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: I believe the coach and the captain are together in some way. Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww you have to admit Tetsuya-Chan those two are adorable together. Then there is Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. But I believe Takao-kun is more like Midorima-kun's slave. Then there is Murasakibara-kun and Kagami-kun's brother Himuro-kun. I do believe those two should be an item. (Even though Kagami defiantly denies this)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Surprised Face- Wow….um…sounds like you have put some thought into this before Tetsuya-Chan. Well I can't really say I blame you though, I too ship many anime characters. Well anyways on to the next question from our dear reviewer.

**-Who is the nicest/best light?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -small smile- I….believe in them both. They are both serious players with lots of heart in the game. I truly could not pick between them. Although, I put my trust in Kagami-kun first and foremost…

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: …...

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Are you ok GalaxyEyes-kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -crying her eyes out-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: GalaxyEyes-kun?

**-sob- (wipes away tears chibi style) –sob-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry, Tetsuya-Chan I couldn't hold it in anymore its jut your face when you were talking about them was so cute and so depressing at the same time….. –Sob-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -Pats her head- Calm down GalaxyEyes-kun I did not mean to make you cry

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww Tetsuya-Chan Kagami-Kun was right you are good with girls -hugs Kuroko-

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Umm, GalaxyEyes-Kun isn't there more questions to be answered?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh –release Kuroko from bear hug- Sorry guys I got a little carried away in that one –wipes eyes- Ok now on to the next question.

**-Do you think Momoi could be your girlfriend eventually?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ….. Galaxy-Eyes11: What's wrong? Kuroko Tetsuya: Why would she be my girlfriend? –Looks towards Galaxy-Eyes11-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: …..Really Tetsuya-Chan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -stares clueless-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm well I guess you just answered that question with that statement only –giggle-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I do not understand...

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Nothing Tetsuya-Chan let's just go on to the next and final question from Nekooni-sama

**-What do you think of your former teammates today?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** My former teammates….are all a bit monstrous.

-Akashi- He is….scary…. –looks around like Akashi will be behind him- Though he used to more like a mother to us. So much that Aomine-Kun called him "Mom". -Midorima- He can be a bit much for me to handle. Although, he doesn't seem to like me either. He says our signs don't match up and that he can't read my face. But I respect his basketball and I believe he respects mine as well.

-Murasakibara-…I do not like him or his attitude towards other players! –Glares darkly-

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 backs away slowly from the glowing Kuroko-**

-Kise- He is annoying at times. Though he is loud and clingy I enjoy his play style. Even though I was his instructor he quickly surpassed me. Since then I have had a one-sided rivalry with him.

-Aomine- I just want him to happy again…..to smile while playing basketball.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Wow, that was intense Tetsuya-Chan, but you did a good job that as the last question from Nekooni-sama. This next question is from a different reviewer named Alex.

**- Kuroko-san how many male friends of yours confessed their feelings?-**

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Actually only Kise has told me he loves me…in a friendship way. Since I am invisible most people don't really care. But, I have gotten weird stares from Kagami-kun before.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** …Weird stares?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: -deadpanned stares- Lets not go into it GalaxyEyes-Kun…

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well if it is too weird for Tetsuya-Chan to talk about then I quite frankly don't want to know. Well that looks like all the questions for you Tetsuya-Chan. now we can get started with getting a hold of your vanilla milkshake addiction.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I need to go….

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I got it we should do a surprise chapter later on when you have forgotten about it. It will be a intervention chapter just for you Tetsuya-Chan. What do you think about that?–Turns to Kuroko-

-...-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I can't believe him using Misdirection on me to get away. Well you can't escape the power of my love for you. We will have that intervention chapter. -Now I just look weird yelling to myself- Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry guys I am going to end it here. I need to go ask around and see who wants to help our little Tetsuya-chan. Oh, if you guys think I should have an intervention chapter why don't you review and maybe give me some ideas Anyways the next chapter will be about the great Mido-Chan So like usually if you have any questions you want to ask or if you just want to be mentioned review and let me know.

**-See you Soon-**

* * *

Remember** Review** on how you like my little story and the next chapter will be about **Mido-Chan**. (**Midorima**) So just send me any questions and I will be happy to make them about of the questionnaire :)

Oh and if you have ideas on a intervention chapter all about Tetsuya-Chan's poor addiction to vanilla milkshakes tell me in a Review :)


	4. Midorima Shintarou

3rd Character – Midorima Shintarou

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey there awesome readers As you might know this chapter 4. And the next character that I told you all that we would be questioning today is Midorima Shintarou. He is the adorable green haired tall carrot of Shutoku. But before we get to the questions I need to apologize to one of my reviewers/readers (Alex-Chan).**

**(Sorry for forgetting about the Chan – Tetsuya Kuroko)**

**Midorima Shintarou: You should apologize –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What…Mido-Chan why are you so mean –whines-**

**Midorima Shintarou: Stop that you sound like Kise –glare- Besides it is impolite to not properly address someone nanodayo**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I'm sorry Mido-Chan (and Alex-Chan) –Sniffle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -looks away- It's alright you did apologize**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww there is my little Tsundere giant**

**-Glare-**

**Midorima Shintarou: I am not a Tsundere**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sure you aren't Mido-Chan –giggle- I am not the only one who thinks you are though –giggle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -holds tighter to his lucky item-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Mido-Chan I guess that is your lucky item for today. It's so cute !**

**Midorima Shintarou: Of course it is my horoscope said for me to hold close to the most adorable stuffed bear holding a sunflower**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Uh. . . . . . . . .Mido-Chan isn't that a bit too specific. . . . .**

**Midorima Shintarou: Of course it has to be Oha-Asa is never wrong –smirk-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well I have a surprise for you then Mido-Chan can you guess what I brought with me just for my questionnaire with you**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yep…you guess right I brought my own lucky item for today's chapter**

**-Holds up a cute dog with a top hat up to Midorima-**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Looks at it for a minute- So you are a Capricorn then….**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yep I am a Capricorn Wait, why do Cancer and Capricorn not get along Mido-Chan?**

**Midorima Shintarou: They get along ok luckily for your questionnaire and you**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: YEAH ! Mido-Chan likes me**

**Midorima Shintarou: -Pushes up glasses- I wouldn't go that far and stop talking like that you sound like Takao**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright to sound like Kazu-Chan I love that guy –giggle-**

**Midorima Shintarou: You too are both annoying and much to loud –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But you love us Mido-Chan 3**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Huff- I believe we should start the questions now Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Of course, I almost forgot thanks Mido-Chan let's begin the questions now. The first question is from a nice reviewer OrangeLover-Kun.

**-Did Takao confess his feelings for you?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Is that a blush that I see Mido-Chan ? –smirk-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Of course not don't be stupid –blush/glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You might as well admit it Mido-Chan all the viewers (even me) know you secretly love Kazu-Chan 3

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Glare- He has not confessed to me….

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yet

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Blush-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think you two make a adorable pair no matter what. Even if you two aren't dating I love your partnership.

**(I totally ship Mido/Taka)**

**Midorima Shintarou**: Of course you think so you are one of our crazy fangirls –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggle- Ok, next two questions are from a Alex-Chan

**-Do you think of Takao-san more than a teammate and a friend (if you ever treat him as one) or a slave?-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: He is . . . . . my partner –Looks away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Come on Mido-Chan answer the question Kazu-Chan isn't even here so you don't have to be embarrassed

**Midorima Shintarou:** Fine –Glare- He is important to the team and . . . .me. Though he can be annoying I enjoy his company at times. I like to think of all the things he does for me as a bonus. Although he complains it is not my fault he keeps losing. I do all I can to win and I am rewarded. Takao just has very bad luck.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Maybe you should start to carry around his lucky item with you too Mido-Chan. I mean if he has such bad luck couldn't that effect you to since he drives you everywhere. What if he gets into a accident because of his bad luck?

**Midorima Shintarou:** I never thought about it . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggle- Looks like I broke Mido-Chan. Well while he thinks lets go one to the next question.

**-Do you have any idea who in your group (Generation of Miracles), who like Kuroko-san? And do you think Kagami-san likes Kuroko-san?-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** Well, Kise seems to like Kuroko but I believe it is more like adoration or stalker love. I really don't know of anyone because I am not a big fan of Kuroko's. Aomine possibly since those two were the closes back then. As for Kagami I believe he and Kuroko might have a romantic –cough- relationship.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Romantic Relationship?

**Midorima Shintarou:** Those two make a unique pair. . . Though I don't care as long as they bring their all to the court

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Of course you care you are just to Tsundere to say it

**Midorima Shintarou:** Is that the last question? –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww –Looks to the question paper in sadness- It is Mido-Chan but you can stay here with me if you want since I still have to wrap it up

**Midorima Shintarou:** I am going now –Starts to walk away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww come on Mido-Chan at least say bye to the readers/reviewers before you leave please –Puppy dog eyes-

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Sigh- Bye readers

**-Midorima quickly leaves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well I guess that is it for the Midorima chapter. Don't worry readers whenever I question Kazu-Chan I will make sure to trick Mido-Chan into coming as well. Maybe I will get him to blush some more for you guys So anyways for the next chapter I have decided to do my 2nd favorite character **KISE RYOUTA** ! So like usually if you guys have any questions and I many any leave a review and ask me. I will ask them during the questionnaire. Hopefully we can get some more questions next time. :) Ok gotta go now love you guys

**-See you Soon-**

Don't forget to Review if you have any questions for the ever so popular Kise Ryouta :)

Or if you just want to review that would be awesome too !


	5. Kise Ryouta

**4th Character – Kise Ryouta**

**Kise Ryouta: Hello! How is everyone today**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kise Ryouta: You might have noticed that GalaxyEyes-Chan isn't the one doing the introduction today. Well she was awesome enough to let me do my own introduction today**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: And you did an awesome job Ryo-Chan!**

**Kise Ryouta: Come on GalaxyEyes-Chan don't call me that –Whines-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why shouldn't I?**

**Kise Ryouta: Because when you call me that it sounds like I am a girl –Whines-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But you let Suki-Chan call you Ki-Chan? Does that mean you like Suki-Chan more than me –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Kise Ryouta: Fine, I guess it's alright as long as you let me call you GalaxyEyecchi!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: That sounds fair**

**(Inner Fangirl: YESSS!)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways how did you get to come here Ryo-Chan? I thought you had practice today with Kaijou.**

**Kise Ryouta: Well . . . . . . . . . About that –Nervous Laugh-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ryo-Chan? What did you do? -Glare-**

**Kise Ryouta: I definitely didn't tell Senpai I was sick and couldn't come to school for practice today . . . . . . –Nervous Laugh-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Glare- Ryo-Chan!**

**Kise Ryouta: I'm sorry GalaxyEyecchi, but you said you really wanted me to come over to your story today. And how can I tell such a pretty girl no?**

**-Model charm Activated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't you dare try that sparkly stuff on me Ryo-Chan!–Glare-**

**-SMACK-**

**-Model Charms Deactivated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What are we supposed to do Ryo-Chan? Kasa-Chan is bound to figure out that you lied. And once he does he will have both of our heads. –Glare-**

**Kise Ryouta: Please don't tell Senpai! Please –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Fine –huff- I won't tell him, but let's try to hurry with the questions today –sigh-**

**Kise Ryouta: Ok let's do this GalaxyEyecchi!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok these two questions are from an awesome Reviewer named Blackbutterfly! The first question is:

**-who do you admire most kuroko or Aomine?-**

**Kise Ryouta**: I admire both of them, but I admire Aominecchi the most. I need to stop admiring Aominecchi if I ever want to surpass him. But, Kurokocchi is awesome too!

**–Kuroko Daydreaming-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh ok well anyway on to the next. . . .

**-Bring-**

**-Bring-**

**-Bring-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Huh, who would be calling me during my questionnaire?

**-Picks up her phone-**

**Kise Ryouta:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Other end of the phone:** (Hi . . . It's . . . . Mumble . . .)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hey there! (Moshi Moshi)

**Other end of the phone:** (Mumble . . . . is . . . . coming . . . .)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, yes I was expecting you. OK then I will see you soon Bye!

**-Hangs up and puts away the phone-**

**Kise Ryouta:** Who was that?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh….nobody really (Smirk)

**Kise Ryouta**: Umm, GalaxyEyecchi you are starting to scare me . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry Ryo-Chan –Giggle- Let's get back to the questions for now. Ok the next question is:

**- Who is the person you idolize more Aomine or kuroko?-**

**Kise Ryouta:** Who do I idolize most? Well . . . . I have been told by many of my Senpai that I have a small obsession with Kurokocchi. I can't help it though GalaxyEyecchi –Pout- I mean Kurokocchi is just so awesome . . . the way that he passes. . . .He is so strong . . . so cool . . . . The best ever . . .

**-Kuroko Obsessive Babbling-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok Ryo-Chan that was the last question –Smiles-

**Kise Ryouta:** Oh, really but this was so much fun GalaxyEyecchi –Pouts-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I know it was but we had to hurry and get them done so you could return home Ryo-Chan

**Kise Ryouta**: I know but can't I stay just a little bit longer Senpai will never find out –Laughs-

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Oh, he won't! –GLARE-

**-Kick to the Back-**

**Kise Ryouta**: AHHHH! Ouch Senpai –rubs back-

**-Kise looks up slowly now because of the shadow that looms above him-**

**Kise Ryouta**: -AHHHHHHH- SENPAI! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! –Screams like a girl-

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** That's not important Baka quiet down. –Glare- How dare you lie to your Senpai!

**Kise Ryouta:** I'm sorry –Crocodile Tears- Please forgive me Senpai

**Yukio Kasamatsu**: Shut it Kise –Glare- -Looks towards Galaxy-Eyes11-

**Yukio Kasamatsu**: -Blushes- Sorry about this. . See you later. Thanks for answering your phone

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: No problem Kasa-Chan –Giggle-

**Kise Ryouta**: WHAT?! GALAXYEYECCHI WHY? –Crocodile Tears chibi style-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry Ryo-Chan I had to. It's nothing personal I still love you -Waves-

**-Kasamatsu drags Kise away by the back of his shirt while Kise cries out for help and cries-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: **Well, I sure do have interesting friends. –Laughs- Anyways this is unfortunately the end of the chapter. Like always the next chapter will be about a new character and this time it's about** Aomine Daiki**! Please Review and leave any questions you may have for him. (It doesn't matter how many you have :)

* * *

**I hope I am doing a good enough job answering your questions so far. I must apologize to Blackbutterfly-Chan for not answering your questions fast enough. Sorry I just have been really busy lately but I hope you liked them I hope everyone that reads my story continues to like it and even leave some reviews for me! I appreciate every single of your guys questions! I just want to thank everyone who has asked a question or reviewed. I really appreciate all of them. I hope we can continue on with the story till the very last character has been questioned. Well I guess I better finish up here I am sure you probably have other things to do!**

**-See you Later-**


	6. Aomine Daiki

5th Character – Aomine Daiki

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers and reviewers J I hope you are having a great day so far! I'm so happy that we have been able to come this far. I hope that . .**

**Aomine Daiki: (Interrupts) Idiot, hurry up I don't have all day**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: As you can see I am questioning Daiki-Chan today and he just doesn't know when to keep quiet –Glare-**

**Aomine Daiki: Whatever –huff-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways . . . I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much we will –smiles-**

**Aomine Daiki: If we ever get to start that is . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Pardon me readers –Innocent Smile-**

**-In the Background-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You promised you would play nice today Daiki-Chan –pout-**

**Aomine Daiki: I know Baka**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Daiki-Chan, remember I am friends with Sei-Chan and his words are law. Don't make me call him; he won't be pleased.**

**-Holds up phone and gets ready to press Dail-**

**Aomine Daiki: -Sweats- Fine I'll be good, just don't call him**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: See Daiki-Chan you are nice :) -Innocent Smile-**

**-Returns to Readers-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry guys don't worry we are back and ready to ask/answer some of your all's questions ! Aren't we Daiki-Chan –Innocent Smile-**

**Aomine Daiki: Yeah –Glare-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good now then let's start with the questions Daiki-Chan. The first question I have for you all is from a Anon-san ! Say hello Daiki-Chan

**Aomine Daiki**: -Glare- Hey –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok then . . . . . well here is the first question

**- Aomine, What kind of Pervert are you?-**

**Aomine Daiki**: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggle- I can answer this one –Giggle- The BIGGEST pervert!

**Aomine Daiki:** I am not a pervert –Glare- I just appreciate the view. And you know what I say "The Bigger the Better".

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . Uh, Daiki-Chan you just proved you are a perv . . . .

**Aomine Daiki**: It's not my fault I like big boobs –Huff-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: We all know you like Big Boobs –sigh- Remember when your team caught you using a modeling magazine as bait. It lured you right in

**Aomine Daiki:** Those Baka's . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So remember readers if you want to catch yourself a Aomine Daiki. All you are going to need is a modeling magazine with big boob women. –Giggle-

**Aomine Daiki**: -Blush- Don't you have another question to ask idiot –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry Daiki-Chan it's just so cute watching you blush and get mad. Thanks to Anon-San for the awesome question. I really appreciate it. :) Ok then the next 2 questions is from an awesome Reviewer of mine. (Drum-roll please) Alex-Chan :)

**-Who do you like most? Kuroko/ Momoi/ Kagami/ Kise?-**

**Aomine Daiki**: -Huff- Well . .I like all of them the most.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm, Daiki-Chan I think you should be a bit more specific . . .

**Aomine Daiki**: -Glare- Fine, first Momoi is like my sister so I have to like her. Kise and Kuroko were my teammates. No matter what I will always like them. Even though Kise is annoying and Kuroko is . . Kuroko. But, those two are strong and I will respect their strengths. Kagami is a good rival. He is strong well he has to be to be able to defeat me. Don't worry though I will get stronger until no one can beat me –Determined Eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And that's why you have so many fans (Including me). –Wipes her eyes-

**Aomine Daiki**: Baka –Blush-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well before I start to cry again lets go on to the next question from Alex-Chan.

**- Can you tell me who is dating who? Like Midorima and Takao, I only know this two sorry.-**

**Aomine Daiki**: Midorima and that hawk guy are dating?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well they haven't officially announced it just yet. But everyone knows they love each other (Fangirl Activated)

**Aomine Daiki**: That would be weird. It would be like two bottoms going at it –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: BAKA –Deep Blush- Don't talk about those things on my questionnaire

**Aomine Daiki**: You know it would be cool to watch too GalaxyEyes –Smirk-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Just answer the question already Daiki-Chan –Blush-

**Aomine Daiki**: Fine, well I don't really know anyone that is dating. Kagami is real close to Kuroko though. There might be something going on there. Kagami just better hope he never hurts Kuroko though –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww :) Protective Daiki-Chan so cute !

**Aomine Daiki**: -Blush- Shut-up –Glare- There is Murasakibara and that emo looking guy too. They act pretty close sometimes

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww those two are cute together just like Midorima and Takao

**Aomine Daiki**: I'm going to message Midorima after this

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Make sure you tell him GalaxyEyes loves him and wishes him and Takao a happy relationship (Fangirl Activated)

**Aomine Daiki**: I'm sure he will happy to hear that –Smirk- Is that all you needed?

**-Quickly looks over question paper-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep, sadly that was the last question for you Daiki-Chan :(

**Aomine Daiki**: Good

**–Walks out rudely-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, that might be the last question but that isn't the end of this chapter yet. Surprise I have a small side thing that one of my reviewers asked of me and Midorima. Alex-Chan wanted to know what kind of lucky charm she as a Virgo should get to ease her troubles. Don't worry Alex-Chan I told Midorima all about your problem and he was very happy to help. (Of course the Akashi threat worked very well as usual). Anyways, Midorima didn't want to come today since he had practice with Takao. ("Practice" giggle) So he wrote you a short note that he wanted me to read to you. So here you go Alex-Chan your piece of Mido-Chan advice.

**-Opens up letter and begins to read in a deep Midorima type voice-**

**Midorima:** Dear Alex-Chan, I understand your situation. As a Virgo you are very intelligent and friendly willing to do anything for a friend. You need not worry about others who cause you problems. They will eventually see the great person they lost. I wish you good luck. And to help you with your luck please carry around an item that is orange, white, grey, or yellow. Those seem to be your lucky colors. And if you wish to know what day is the best for an outing I suggest you go out on Wednesdays. I hope that I was of some help. Good Day

**-Closes Letter in Tears-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your so lucky Alex-Chan –Whines- I'm lucky if Mido-Chan even shows up to one of my chapters. But he wrote you a letter. –Cries-

* * *

Like always continue to Read and Review if you want more chapters. The next chapter will be about the great candy giant himself _**Murasakibara Atsushi**_. Just Review to leave any questions you might have. And if you want to leave a little side note like Alex-Chan did. Please feel free to do that too. I hopefully will get the characters to answer those two like Mido-Chan did. :) Have a awesome day.

**-See you Soon-**


	7. Murasakibara Atsushi

6th Character – Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello guys :) Once again I have to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I know I say this a lot, but I have been really busy this week since its Easter. You could not imagine how happy I am to be writing again. Anyways let's get started with this new chapter by introducing the character for this chapter.**

**-Goes and opens the door for Murasakibara-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I have to apologize to you too Atsushi-Chan –Smiles-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: It's alright Gala-Chin**

**-Munch-**

**-Munch-**

**-Munch-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good I'm glad you aren't one to hold grudges Atsushi-Chan –giggles-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Gala-Chin is really nice. You buy me looks of snacks.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I can't help it your just too cute for your own good!**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: That's what Muro-Chin says too. . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . Please give me a second Atsushi-Chan I will be right back –Calm Smile-**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT!**

**-Walks back into the room and close the door-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Are you alright Gala-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course, I just had to. . . . . . Express my feelings :)**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Can we start the questions now Gala-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why? Do you really want to leave that bad? –Whimpers-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: You promised me snacks when we finished . . . . . . . I want some more snacks**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hah Hah Don't worry Atsushi-Chan you will get plenty of snacks for coming today and not whining like Daiki-Chan.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Mine-Chin?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you Daiki-Chan was here the last chapter and he wasn't in the best of moods**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Mine-Chin is never in a good mood, unless he plays basketball. He is a meanie**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Sparkly Eyes-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: ?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry, Atsushi but I wish the readers could see your adorable pout.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, let's get this over with so we can go get some candy :) Ok Atsushi-Chan the first question is from an awesome reviewer called (_Basketball14_). Say hey Atsushi-Chan!

**Murasakibara Atsush**i: –Munch- -Munch- Hello. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok their question is:

**-Murasakibara-kun don't you get fat at all after eating all the snacks or sweet?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes1**1: That is a good question Atsushi-Chan. If you have any secrets on keeping in shape how about you share it with

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I don't know why I don't get fat. Muro-Chin makes me practice and sometimes doesn't give me a lot of snacks. He says that I have to stay in shape if I want to win... I don't like losing. Especially to freaky eyebrow boy –Huff-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Laughing to death- Poor Taiga-Chan and his eyebrows. Atsushi can you do me a favour and remind me to text Taiga later about his eyebrows?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Sure –Munch- For snacks I will –Munch- -Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good, he is going to love it –Smirks- Anyways onto the next question which is from one of my awesome Reviewers (Alex-Chan) ! You better say hello to this one Atsushi-Chan

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Hello Alex-Chan –Munch- -Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Ok, Alex-Chan's first question to you is:

**-Does Himuro-san always keep a bunch of sweets with him for back up if you ever run out of your sweets?-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I think he does. . He always pulls out my favorite snacks whenever I am out. I don't know where he keeps them though . . . I'll ask later when I go back.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I could just imagine that he keeps an assortment of snacks in random places all the time. . . .

**-Starts imagining Tatsuya-Chan walking when out of nowhere all sorts of snack just dropping from his jacket-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry, guys on to the next question that is also from Alex-Chan:

**-How do you feel about Himuro-san? You two look so sweet together oops sorry I got carried away :)-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I like Muro-Chin. He is nice to me and he has lots of snacks and snack money. He also tastes like candy . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** WHAT! DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF SO EASILY ATUSHI-CHAN!

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 turns into a tomato and stares down Atsushi who acts like it was no big deal-**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: You don't have to yell Gala-Chin. You hurt my ears. –Munch-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm glad Tatsuya-Chan isn't here or else he would of passed out. –Sigh- The sad thing is you don't even know what was wrong with what you said

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: I answered the question. Muro-Chin says to never lie.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, they can't get mad at us for that. You were only telling the truth –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's the end of questions for you Atsushi-Chan you can go ahead and wait for me in the hallway. I will be out as soon as I am done here. We will go and get snacks after, ok.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Ok Gala-Chin

**-He leaves slowly while still munching down on snacks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, this was a . . . . interesting chapter that is for sure –Laughs- Well anyways before I end this chapter there is a small thing that I need to do. Alex-Chan wanted to ask Daiki-Chan another question before the end of this chapter. So I went ahead and asked Daiki-Chan the question for everyone. Since he said he was too busy to come over today. (I bet he was just to lazy) So here is Alex-Chans extra question to Daiki-Chan:

**-Who is the person you like the most? or maybe love the most? If you know what I mean...-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: He answered with:

** –Daiki-Chan impression starts now-**

**Aomine Daiki:** Likes the most. . . ahh. . I guess it would have to be either Satsuki/Tetsu/or maybe Kise. (Right here I told him not to deny the *_AoKise*_ in the air and he blushed)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways I hope that everyone liked this chapter and will come back and read the next chapter as well. I have decided to make the next chapter about_** Hanamiya Makoto.**_ Since one of the Reviewers (Alex-Chan) mentioned they liked him and had some questions to ask. So please come back and read the next chapter about the Bad Boy himself. Well I rambled on enough for today. I have to go and eat some candy now. Not to mention I still have to text Taiga-Chan about his eyebrows. –Giggle-

* * *

And if you would be so kind as to leave some reviews for me. I would really appreciate any that you would have. It's those that keep me wanting to write this story. No matter who or what they ask I really from the bottom of my heart love all of you guys ! I hope that you will stay with me through all of the Kuroko no Basket characters. :)

-See you Soon-


	8. Hanamiya Makoto

7th Character – Hanamiya Makoto

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey everyone :) I'm glad to be back once again. I really am enjoying this story a lot. Like you already know if you read the last chapter; I'm questioning Hanamiya Makoto today! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read/review.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Can we start already –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Come on Makoto-Chan there is no need to get huffy. –Smiles-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: -Glare- I'm getting tired of being near you**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Teary Eyes- Why Makoto-Chan? I didn't do anything yet**

**Hanamiya Makoto: You're too happy for my style. Let me guess you also believe in teamwork and friendship just like that annoying Kiyoshi. –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: It's alright let's just calm down. Remember why I asked you to come here.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: You didn't ask me in person. You got Kiyoshi and the other idiot Generals to keep calling me and aggravating me. –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww, don't be like that Makoto-Chan. Let's just try to get along. You can leave as soon as you answer all of the questions that I have for you. –Smiles-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Stop using Chan as my suffix. –Glare- It's degrading**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What. But it makes you even cuter than you already was. Besides I use Chan for everyone.**

**Hanamiya Makoto: Ok, then I will call you Galaxy-Kun. –Smirk-**

**-He thinks that will persuade me to change his suffix ending. . . .He is wrong-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yes! I feel so special now. The great Makoto-Chan is actually addressing me, what an honor. –Smirks-**

**Hanamiya Makoto: . . . . . .**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, it seems that I broke poor Makoto-Chan –Frowns- So while he comes back to life how about I introduce the first reviewer that left us questions. –Smiles-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: . . . . . .Don't change the subject; I'm not done talking yet –Glare-

**-Pretends that Hanamiya isn't talking and continues with the introduction-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: The reviewer that left us questions is Alex-Chan! It's because of Alex-Chan that I even wrote this chapter. Because I can't write a new chapter unless I have questions to ask. And since its spring break I can't ask any of my friend's questions. So I really appreciate the questions for this chapter.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'm surprised that you have friends –Glare-

**-Once again pretends that Hanamiya isn't talking-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, Alex-Chan wrote down 5 awesome questions for you to answer Makoto-Chan. So let's get started with the questions now. The first one is:

**-What type of girls do you like?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: The types of girls I like? They would of course have to be smart (not as smart as me though if that is possible). They would also have to have the same sinister personality as me. Someone who wouldn't get mad at me for "injuring" another person.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow . . .uhh. . .Makoto-Chan?

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Yes –narrows eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was pretty deep not to mention dark... But, you still are really adorable no matter how messed up in the head you are. –Innocent Smile-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: -Glare- I don't think that was a compliment

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Hahahah . . . . Ok on to the next question:

**- Since when did you start being a bad boy?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Start being one. –Smirk- I believe I was born a bad boy.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And that ladies and gentlemen is why he is adorably cute.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'm not cute –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aw, it's just like a cute little kitten

**-Pets Hanamiya's head gently-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Never . . . do . . . that. . . .Again! –Ultimate Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Next question Makoto-Chan!

**-How would you describe your former teammates?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: My former teammates. Those bunch of idiots. That is what they are. Kiyoshi with his team spirit and goody two-shoes friendship that will defeat anything. Reo is . . . nice though a bit too nice for me. He treats me just like he is my overly attached mother. Then, there is Kotaro. He is just too hyper and happy all the time. It really get annoying after a while. Finally, there is Nebuya. He is just a bag of meat. He burps all the time and is very loud just like Kotaro. Though I will admit they are strong. They would have to be though if they were once on my team.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww you guys are just so cute together. I am going to have to get a picture of you guys when you were on the same team. It will be my new background for my computer. –Smiles-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I'll destroy you. . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good luck with that Makoto-Chan. Until then let's go to the next question now:

**-How about the Generation of Miracles? How would you describe them?-**

**Hanamiya Makoto**: The Generation of Miracles, those guys are strong. I will admit that much. Though they are annoying pests that should be caught in my web. That shadow one he is the most annoying out of all of them. Talking about friendship and acting like he was better than me. –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow, touchy subject. Let's go on to the next question. I think this one will break through the tense atmosphere in here.

**- Do you think I have a chance if I confess to you? **NEVER-MIND THAT! I LIKE YOU HANAMIYA-SENPAI!-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Lookie there Alex-Chan really likes you. That's cute Makoto-Chan! (*-*)

**Hanamiya Makoto**: I haven't met her. But she has guts and I like that about a girl. –Smirks- Maybe you have a chance Alex-Chan.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, I can feel the love in the air from over here. So cute Alex-Chan and Makoto-Chan sitting in a tree. –Dying from Laughter-

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Shut-up girl. That was the last question wasn't it. I'm leaving.

**-Leaves with a bang of the door-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: He really is adorable even though he is a little messed up the head. Anyways, this is unfortunately the end of the chapter. So I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter when I will be questioning Kazunari-Chan. (**_Takao Kazunari_**) Hope you guys will have lots of questions for my buddy.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Like I said in this chapter. The next chapter will be about _Takao Kazunar_i. So if you don't mind could you please review and leave me reviews. It doesn't matter what question you have for Takao. Once again I must thank everyone who is continuing to review and read my story. I am very pleased and grateful that you find this story acceptable. Thanks and love you guys :)

-See you Soon-


	9. Takao Kazunari

8th Character – Takao Kazunari

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey my faithful readers/reviewers. I hope that you all have an awesome couple of days and that you will continue to. As you know if you read the last the chapter today I will be questioning Kazunari-Chan (Takao Kazunari). :)**

**Takao Kazunari: Hey what's up Gala-Chan!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Kazunari-Chan . . . !?**

**Takao Kazunari: What's wrong Gala-Chan?**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 slowly points to the giant lion plushy that Takao was currently holding onto-**

**Takao Kazunari: Oh . . . Well Shin-Chan gave this to me this morning whenever I stopped by his house. He said it was for my lucky item or something like that. Apparently Scorpio's are supposed to have really bad luck today. –Chuckles while rubbing the back of his head-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww that's cute Kazunari-Chan; Mido-Chan must have been really worried about you. Since Mido-Chan never gives you your lucky items usually.**

**Takao Kazunari: Well he is just a big Tsundere after all. But I think he was more worried about you than he was me this time. –Laughs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Worried about me?**

**Takao Kazunari: Well. . All he said was that I better not spread my bad luck to you and your questionnaire today. I didn't even know this bad luck stuff was spreadable. –Sighs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww that's why he is my favorite Tsundere ever. Even though he won't admit it he is adorably cute in his own Tsundere way. (*-*)**

**Takao Kazunari: Right, most people I know don't think he is adorable. I mentioned it once to the Senpai and they thought I was sick and Miyaji sent me to the nurse. –Pouts-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Really? I am going to have to ask Miyaji-Senpai about that. By the way, Kazunari-Chan is Mido-Chan going to be coming later on in the questionnaire?**

**Takao Kazunari: Oh, yeah he is coming later on. Shin-Chan said he had to stop off somewhere and get his lucky item for the day. After he gets the lucky item he will be on the way.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Good I called him about it the other day whenever I was done questioning Makoto-Chan.**

**Takao Kazunari: Makoto-Chan? . . .Wait you don't mean Hanamiya do you?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah, I questioned Makoto-Chan in the last chapter.**

**Takao Kazunari: Why, didn't you tell me this before I would have come and questioned him with you.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why would you want to question him too? I thought he didn't really care about him.**

**Takao Kazunari: Because Shin-Chan told me to watch out for him. And if he figured out I was going to be in the same room with him while you questioned. Shin-Chan would a freaked out and he would of made some funny expressions.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: You truly are evil Kazunari-Chan. It makes me feel bad for Mido-Chan. . . . .Well almost. –Giggles-**

**Takao Kazunari: Can we get started with the questions now Gala-Chan. I really am excited about them and answering them!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sure Kazunari-Chan I don't mind if we start now. Mido-Chan would probably be mad at both of us if we didn't start by the time he got here anyways. So on that note, the first question is from an awesome reviewer called (Tsundere love).

**Takao Kazunari:** Hey there Tsundere love. I love your name by the way! –Waves-

**-Do you love Midorima-kun for his Tsundere personality or you just love his expressions?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I would have to say that I love both of them. They make Shin-Chan who is his. I do like his expressions more though sometimes. For example, whenever I accidently threw my dinner on his head whenever he was talking with the other GoM. It was totally worth the beating that I received you should have seen his face. Shin-Chan's eyes where twice the normal size and he did this cute little growl.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Aww, that's so cute of you and Mido-Chan J Thanks to Tsundere Love for reviewing and asking a question. I hope that you continue to read/review. Ok, now the next 2 questions are from another amazing reviewer called (12tailedninja-demon).

**Takao Kazunari:** Hey there 12tailedninja-demon. Thanks for leaving me questions. I get to rub this in everyone's faces. –Waves-

**-Whose idea was the whole cart thing? Was it Midorima's idea? If so, do you think it's his way to get back at you for calling him Tsundere (?) all the time? –**

**Takao Kazunari:** The cart . . .-Frowns-. Don't let Shin-Chan tell you different it was him that first brought it up. He said it was his lucky item for the day and since that day we just kept it. If I didn't have such bad luck as Shin-Chan says I would sometimes ride in the back too. Well what can you do against someone that does all that it's humanly possible to win? –Sigh-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Poor Kazunari-Chan. Though I must admit that it is cute how you ride him everywhere he wants to go. It's just proof that you too have such a cute partnership. Anyways, let's go onto the other question from 12tailedninja-demon.

**- Did you ever play pranks on poor Midorima? If so, what pranks have you done? (Psst, hide his lucky items! ... If you haven't already...)-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Ah, I have indeed pulled many pranks on my Shin-Chan in the past. Which yes it does include hiding his lucky items. Even though he gets really mad at me and runs after me like the monster he is. But, one of my favorite pranks that I have pulled was when I replaced his white tape with pink tape and told him that it was the only tape left. He had to wrap his hand in pink wrapping for the entire day at school. You should have seen him when he figured out that I had extra white tape in my basketball bag. He freaked out and ran after me throughout the basketball court till the Coach yelled at us to stop flirting. That's when Shin-Chan turned a really cute red and walked away.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Tell me that you have pictures of Mido-Chan with pink tape on his hand.

**Takao Kazunari:** Of course I do Gala-Chan. They don't call me Hawkeyes for nothing. –Smirks-

**Midorima Shintarou:** I believe that is not the reason they call you Hawkeyes.

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-Chan! When did you get here?

**-Takao walks over to him like the little puppy he is-**

**Midorima Shintarou:** I just arrived Takao I told you I would be here after I grabbed my lucky item. . . Why is your lucky sitting in the floor over there?

**Takao Kazunari:** It was in the way Shin-Chan. Any normal person wouldn't want to answer questions while they held onto a giant Lion.

**Midorima Shintarou:** -Huffs- Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm, guys is it alright if we continue with the questions now or do you wish to wait till you come out of your own little worlds?

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . –Blushes- We were not in our own little world

**Takao Kazunari**: Aww look at how red your face is Shin-Chan –Smirks-

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . Shut-up Takao. . . –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, I will let you two love bird's work out your problems while I introduce the next reviewer and their questions. The next spectacular reviewer is (Kris-Chan). Kris-Chan has asked you 3 questions Kazunari-Chan. Also, I think you would like Kris-Chan; they threatened Makoto-Chan (Poor Makoto-Chan)

**-How did you know about your ability?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Well my ability happens to run down my family; so I guess it would be hereditary. My parents told me about it whenever I was in Grade School and ever since then I have been playing Basketball with it. It really helps out there on the court.

**-Didn't you fight the GoM when you were in middle school? How did you help yourself to keep on playing basketball after being defeated badly by the GoM?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Yeah I did fight Teiko in my Middle School days alongside my teammates. Well, I basically just . . . . Told myself that I had to better so I could play against them one day. I guess you could say that the game against them helped me instead of hurting me. Anyways, don't they say it takes truth strength to get back up once you have been defeated? –Smiles-

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . . . Takao

**Takao Kazunari:** What's wrong Shin-Chan?

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . . .Nothing just keep answering the questions Baka

**–Turns away and pushed up his glasses-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** (Whispers: Aww look a MidoTaka moment and they don't even know it). OK, this is Kris-Chan's last question.

**-How did you act around Midorima when you two met the first time, knowing that he's one of the GoM?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Honestly, I was super surprised when I saw him in the hallway that day. I told him one day I would send him a roaring pass. I still live up to that promise I made him.

**Midorima Shintarou:** I remember that . . . you ran towards me and introduced yourself out of nowhere. While you were doing this however I didn't even remember our match.

**Takao Kazunari:** Well it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. I wasn't at a popular school and our match was pretty one sided anyways. But I am really glad that we are on the same team now.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Come on guys stop it with the MidoTaka. I don't think my inner Fangirl can take much more of this. Not to mention we just probably lost most of my readers from Fangirl/Fanboy attacks. Well this is the last reviewer for this chapter and you all should know this one pretty good by now if you have read this story. (Alex-Chan) has 5 questions for you Kazunari-Chan.

**Takao & Midorima:** Hello Alex-Chan –Takao waves while Midorima pushes up his glass-

**- Are you dating Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I like to believe I am, right Shin-Chan.

**Midorima Shintarou:** I will not talk about this right now Takao –Glare-

**-What do you like about Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** Is everything an option? –Laughs- No, but seriously I like Shin-Chan's personality not to mention his basketball. Shin-Chan is really awesome have you seen when he does his almost full court three pointers. Those are the best to watch.

**Midorima Shintarou:** . . . . . . . . . .

**-What was your first impression of Midorima-san?-**

**Takao Kazunari**: First impressions of Shin-Chan. Well I would have to say that my first thought was that this guy is super strong. He must be some kind of monster. And I was spot on with it.

**-When did you start playing basketball?-**

**Takao Kazunari:** I first started to play basketball whenever I was in Middle School. But I did practice a lot when I was younger at my house or at the park with my friends.

**-how did you develop your hawk eye?-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Well, just like I said before it was basically hereditary. I guess the hawkeye has always ran through my families bloodline. It's kind of like a Kekkei genkai (Naruto reference if you didn't know).

**Midorima Shintarou:** -WHACK-

**Takao Kazunari**: Oww Shin-Chan why did you do that? –Holds the back of his head-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Stop making reference to other shows Baka –Huffs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It's ok Mido-Chan it doesn't matter what you reference I kind of thought I was cute personally J well, unfortunately that was the last question for today guys. So you can leave now if you want.

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Bows- Let's go Takao

**Takao Kazunari**: Have fun with the questionnaire Gala-Chan!

**–Grabs his lucky item before chasing after Midorima-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Those two are something special alright. So many cute little MidoTaka moments everywhere I swear I almost passed out from cuteness overload. Anyways, I have a small surprise for all the readers before I say See You Soon. Please come and join us Ryo-Chan!

**Kise Ryouta:** Hey Everyone! I missed you guys –Hyper Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok if you guys were wondering why Ryo-Chan is here in Kazunari-Chan's chapter let me explain it to you real quick. Alex-Chan asked me if she could ask Ryo-Chan here a question since she didn't get to ask him one in his chapter.

**Kise Ryouta**: AWWW THANKS SO MUCH ALEXCCHI ! BRING ON THE QUESTION

**-Kise-san rank everyone you like from 1-10 or more! -**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Let me just add before you answer Ryo-Chan that her entire list was Makoto-Chan. I will have to tell him about this :)

**Kise Ryouta:** Aww. Even if he is a little crazy that is super cute! But anyways a list of my favorite friends. Well that is going to be kind of hard I love everyone. But I will give it my best go just for you Alex-Chan. –Smiles-

Aominecchi

Fans (don't tell them they aren't first)

Kurokocchi

Kasamatsu-Senpai

Kagamicchi

Midorimacchi

Murasakibaraccchi

Kobori-Senpai

Moriyama-Senpai

Akashicchi (once again please don't tell Akashicchi he didn't get first)

Satsuki

Takeuchi (Coach)

Nakamara-Senpai

Hayakawa-Senpai

**Kise Ryouta:** There you go Alex-Chan all the people that would be most important to me. Though I could make this list much longer but unfortunately I don't think people would read that kind of list. Well I guess I better go then. Have a good day everyone; bye GalaxyEyecchi!

**-Kise leaves the room-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, I hope that answered your question Alex-Chan. :) Well now this is the end of this chapter. It is really sad that it is already over. But the next chapter will be just as good. The character for the next chapter will be _**Himuro Tatsuya**_. So I hope you guys have lots of questions for him. I always have so much fun writing this story. Well I guess I should go now too. Love you guys!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has kept up with this story to this point. Let me just repeat that next chapter will be about _**Himuro Tatsuya.**_ I am really happy that I have gotten to get to chapter 9 lets hope we can get to at least chapter 20. But if we are going to do that then we need questions about the characters. So don't forget to review after you read. I really super appreciate any reviewers and their reviews.

Love you guys !


	10. Himuro Tatsuya

9th Character – Himuro Tatsuya

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers once again! I have an awesome new chapter in my questionnaire all about one of my favorite characters from Kuroko no Basket. Can you guess who that will be?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Um, GalaxyEyes-kun I believe you told them who it was in the last chapter. . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry Tatsu-Chan it's just I am so excited about this chapter**

**Himuro Tatsuya: The better thing to say here is when are you not excited for a new chapter?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: So true Tatsu-Chan :) Anyways before I get too carried off is there anything you might want to add before we start with the questions?**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Thank-you GalaxyEyes-Kun this is something I wanted to talk about. I just need to apologize for when Atsushi was here a couple chapters' back.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Huh, why should you apologize to me Tatsu-chan?**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Well Atsushi can be a bit much for certain people. And I wasn't for sure if he was going to act nice. So if there is anything that might of caused you a problem please let me know so I may say something about it too him. He needs to learn proper manners.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . . . . .HAHAHA –Burst's out laughing-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: GalaxyEyes-Kun?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry, Tatsu-Chan –Giggle- It's just you're like Atsushi-Chan mommy –Giggle-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Atsushi's mother . . . .I don't know how to take that GalaxyEyes-Kun**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry it was a complement it just mean that you care about him very much and want the best for little Atsushi-Chan.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: -Blush- So was there anything that he did that I need to know about?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Actually, there was one thing that Atsushi-Chan did say that kind of was not appropriate for my questionnaire. Even though it was very surprising and super weird information just to through out there out of nowhere.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Super weird information? What did he say?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well, he might have said something about you tasting like Candy. . . . .**

**Himuro Tatsuya: . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Tatsu-Chan I quickly handled the situation like you would have. I screamed and had a small Fangirl episode. –Smiles-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Like. . . .Candy. . . . .**

**–Super Ultra Blush Activated-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Wow –Whistles- You sure can turn a dark red Tatsu-Chan.**

**Himuro Tatsuya: -Blushing still- Can we start the questions now?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aw, why this was just getting fun? –Smiles-**

**Himuro Tatsuya: Please GalaxyEyes-Kun, I promise that Atsushi will never say something so . . . surprising anymore. I will make sure of that.**

**–Creepy Smile that promises death-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, well on that note let's get started. And a small tip to the readers (Never get Himuro mad or he makes this really creepy aura). OK, the reviewer that has left you some questions this time is non-other than Alex-Chan!

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Alex-Chan?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I forgot this is your first time coming to one of my chapters. So you don't know about Alex-Chan yet. Well she is an awesome reader/reviewer that has been with us from the very start. So make sure to be nice to her and all the other reviewers Tatsu-Chan. (Like Himuro could ever be mean)

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Of course I will be extra respectful; Hello Alex-Chan –Bows-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good you better be nice or her Tsundere brother will get mad at you. –Giggles-

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Tsundere? You mean like Midorima-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep I can't wait to tell Mido-Chan that I have found another Tsundere just like him. I bet he will be pretty excited even though he will probably tell me to go die. Anways, let's get off the Tsundere topic and onto the first of five questions that Alex-Chan has asked you. The first question is:

**-What is your first impression of Murasakibara-san? Kuroko-san? And Kagami-san?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: My first impression of Atsushi, well he was very tall of course. He has everything that I want even though he doesn't give it his all. I must admit that very much infuriated me at first. Though, Atsushi did turn out to be a very good teammate and friend. Plus, he is very much adorable. Now, my first impression of Kuroko-Kun was very much different. I knew that he had to worth something because of Atsushi talking about him and even Taiga was out on the court with him. He is a good match up with Taiga and brings out the best in him. I believe Taiga called him his 'Shadow' and how he helped him the 'Light' grow stronger. I am very happy for Taiga, since he found an amazing partner. Finally, my first impression of Taiga was I thought he was lonely. I remember when we first met in  
America. He thought that I was some sort of brooding kid that didn't have any friends. Imagine his surprise whenever it turned out that I had more friends than he did. Even though our current relationship isn't very stable I still wish for him to call me his brother.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I swear that you guys do this to me on purpose. .

**–Crying her eyes out the entire time-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: GalaxyEyes-Kun are you ok? I didn't mean for you to cry

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm fine don't worry about it Tatsu-Chan. I cry a lot during these questions. –Wipes her eyes- Let's go on to the next question now

**-When did you start playing basketball?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I first started to play basketball whenever I was a child. I would go out with my friends and have small matches against them. Which I usually won, that was until Taiga started to join in on our games.

**-How did you ended up attending Yosen?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I put in for a transfer to Yosen High School. I was a bit too late to entire in my proper year. So people don't now this but I am actually a year older than the other freshman.

**-Why were you in America in your childhood?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: My parents moved around a lot with their jobs. And of course I went with them I was still too young to be by myself. My time in America was amazing though. That place is where I became a big brother.

**-How did you develop your skills?-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: How did I develop my skills? The only way a person like me can. I had to practice every day that I was on the court. I don't have natural talent like Atsushi with his height. I do all that I can every day to just stay on the court. I'm very jealous of people like Atsushi and Taiga who are talented and special without trying. That doesn't mean that I am a paperweight either. I just have to put in extra effort in everything that I do.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: STOP! Please I am begging you to not talk anymore Tatsu-Chan.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: What's wrong GalaxyEyes-Kun? Did I do anything wrong?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Of course you didn't do anything wrong Baka. It's just you are making my eyes hurt not to mention my heart hurt. –Wipes her eyes furiously- Your face that you make whenever you talk about Taiga and the past and how hard you practice. You have no idea what that does to a fan like me. If the readers could only be here then I am sure we would have lost a bunch of them. I can see it no in the paper 'Kuroko no Basket Fans everywhere die from Himuro's tragic stories'.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: -Laughs- You sure do have a wild personality GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Smiles- It reminds me of Taiga whenever he gets pumped.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: There you go again with the Taiga stuff. –Sniffles- You're going to have to open the door soon Tatsu-Chan so we don't drown in my tears.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: -Laughs- Don't worry I believe that we should be just fine GalaxyEyes-Kun. But, may I ask if this was the last question?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Still crying- It was the last question Tatsu-Chan –Sniffles- You can leave now if you want. I now you need to talk to Atsushi

**Himuro Tatsuya**: I don't believe I should leave you in this state GalaxyEyes-Kun.

**-Walks over and gives her a hug-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Don't worry I will tell the readers all about the next chapter and how much you love them. So please stop crying now.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crying- . . . I can't . . . –Crying- . . . . Stop

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Very well

**-Himuro looks towards the screen and the readers (breaking the 4th wall)-**

**Himuro Tatsuya**: In the next chapter GalaxyEyes-Kun will be questioning _**Satsuki Momoi**_. So if you have any questions for Momoi-Chan please leave a review. And always remember that any review is highly appreciated and GalaxyEyes-Kun loves all of you guys. She even loves you guys that do not review on this story. So please have a peaceful day. Was that ok GalaxyEyes-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crying- You're the best Tatsu-Chan –Crying-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks you guys for continuing to like and review on this story. All of you guy's and your review's really mean a lot to me. So for the next chapter I will be questioning_** Satsuki-Chan**_; so if you have any questions remember you have to review. Love guys so much!


	11. Momoi Satsuki

10th Character – Satsuki Momoi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sorry readers for my crying attack in the last chapter. Though I am sure you can understand fully what I was going through. It was one of those moments like when you watch your favorite anime and you favorite character has the worst past out of everyone. And you have cry your eyes out like you can feel their pain. And then your family is watching and calling you stupid. (This might be a true story)**

**Momoi Satsuki: Um, GalaxyEyes-Kun?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, sorry Satsuki-Chan I didn't see you there. How are you doing it's been forever?**

**Momoi Satsuki: It's been amazing GalaxyEyes-Kun! I can't believe that you invited me to one of you chapters. That makes me so happy :)**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Of course I would invite you to one of the chapters if not more chapters Satsuki-Chan. You're an amazing person and a popular one too. In fact, I think I know someone that likes you –Giggles-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Really who is it? Don't tell me it's Tetsu-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well it's not Tetsuya-Chan, but this person still likes you –Giggles-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Come on please tell me GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm afraid I can't tell you who it is directly Satsuki-Chan; unfortunately you are going to have to guess who it is.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Really –Whines- But that is no fun :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry but this person is just a big Tsundere or so I have been told. So I don't think he would appreciate me calling out his name in front of someone he kind of likes. I am the writer so I have to be nice to every single one of my reviewers and their feelings.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Oh, I understand GalaxyEyes-Kun. But you did kind of give me a hint on who is might have been that likes me. –Smirks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: What! When did I do that?**

**Momoi Satsuki: You did just tell me that whoever it is has to be a reviewer . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . .Gosh darn you Satsuki-Chan . . . . Well I guess that is what I get whenever I start talking to an analyst like you Satsuki-Chan. –Sighs-**

**Momoi Satsuki: Don't worry GalaxyEyes-Kun you are trying your best –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: And I am sure this Tsundere boy isn't the only one that likes you. I mean just look at you Satsuki-Chan; you're every boy's dream. And I am not stretching the truth.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Aww, you're so sweet and adorable GalaxyEyes-Kun; I love you! –Squeals-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Love even more than Daiki-Chan and Tetsuya-Chan?**

**Momoi Satsuki: . . . . . . . . ..-Puts her finger on her lip thinking-**

**-Awkward Dead silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm, you do have to answer that Satsuki-Chan . . . . If you don't want to. . .. .. You are freaking me out. ... .**

**Momoi Satsuki: . . . Not as much as Tetsu-Kun, but Dai-Chan and you are on the same level. . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hahahah . . . (It took her that long to think of that)**

**-End of the Awkward Dead Silence-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways, let's get started with the questions now; would that be ok with you Satsuki-Chan?**

**Momoi Satsuki: Yep that would be awesome let's do this GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Flowers and Sparkles appear around her-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Good, ok the first question is from a pretty awesome reviewer of mine and their name is Boing! (I love that name; it makes me happy every time I say it) Ok, Boing-Chan's question to you is:

**-How did you meet A(h)omine-san and your first impression?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Well, I first met Dai-Chan when we were little kids. He was so adorable back then; much more than he is now. –Pouts- We used to live right next to each other and so we just kind of started to play together since our families got along really good. And my first impression of Dai-Chan was that he was very energetic. He used to jump around and play all the time; mostly just in basketball though. I have pictures if you want to see him GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**-Flips open her phone and scrolls through a bunch of little kid Aomine pictures-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: See what I told you wasn't he adorable back then! Of course not as adorable as Tetsu-Chan probably was.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AWWW! Look at that little face and that giant smile –Takes Satsuki-Chan's phone away and starts going on a little Aomine rampage-

**Momoi Satsuki**: Umm, GalaxyEyes-Kun can I have my phone back now?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Blushes- Sorry, about that Satsuki-Chan I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, let's go on with the chapter now that I have that out of my system. Ok, the next two Reviewers are one of my Ultimate Reviewers. They are really nice; not to mention brother and sister. They asked you 10 questions Satsuki-Chan, so. . .

**-Gets Interrupted-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: WOW! Did they really ask 10 questions just for me? I'm so happy!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I know I was really happy when I read the review too Satsuki-Chan. So let's keep our promise and let's have you answer every question with all your heart. Ok, this is how I am going to ask you the questions. First, I will ask the entire one's that Alex-Chan asked you first. Then, I am going to ask you all the ones that her brother Kris-Chan asked you. Finally, I am going to ask you the ones that they asked you together. Do you understand Satsuki-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: I understand GalaxyEyes-Kun leave it all to me! I will do my best; just like Tetsu-Kun would!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, this is the first question out of five that Alex-Chan wanted to ask you:

**-How did you meet Aomine?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Like I said earlier, I met Dai-Chan whenever I was young. We are childhood friends since our families really got along. Ever since then, I just kind of take care of him. I am afraid of what would happen if he didn't have someone watching him. –Laughs-

**-Do you like someone in your team, Touo I mean?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: No, I don't like anyone else other than Tetsu-Kun. How could I (his girlfriend) cheat on him! Tetsu-Chan is the only one for me! No one else in Touo could even compare; Dai-Chan is just like my big brother so that would be weird of me to like him like that.

**-GIVE INFORMATION FOR HANAMIYA-SENPAI TOO! (add a tini-tiny secrets too...)-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Oh, I see we have Hanamiya-Kun fan –Giggles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I know, isn't it cute! I already told Makoto-Chan all about it and he doesn't seem to mind it one bit.

**Momoi Satsuki**: Wow, that's rare! Well, anyways you want some information about Hanamiya-Kun so let me give it my best try. Hanamiya-Kun is 17 years old, 179 cm (5' 10") in height, 67 kg (148 lbs) in weight, January 12th is his birthday which makes him a Capricorn. Also, his blood type is AB. He plays for Kirisaki Daīchi High School and his position is Point Guard. He is also the only player currently that also holds the position of Coach in his team. He is most acknowledged for his Spider Web and his Floater Shoot. He is also very intelligent scoring high in all of his subjects and in the IQ Test. He is also one of the Uncrowned Kings and is very dangerous on the court. His motto is 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together'. And his favorite food is 100% chocolate and he is apparently very good at playing darts.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was amazing Satsuki-Chan; you knew all of that just by your memory! And did you say he was a Capricorn?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yes he was born January 12th so he would have to be a Capricorn, why do you ask?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I was born January 3rd; Aww I can't wait to tell him that we are both Capricorns! Anyways, let's go on to Alex-Chan's next question:

**-Who influenced Aomine-san to become a huge pervert panther?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: (Don't worry Alex-Chan I also think about a panther every time that I see him. He would so be a panther if he was turned into an animal).

**Momoi Satsuki**: Who influenced Dai-Chan? I think it was just mostly other boys and since he is a boy I guess he just really likes big boobs. I don't know for sure; I don't like talking about it with Dai-Chan. One thing for sure, whoever it was is going to pay dearly for stealing my little Dai-Chan's innocence. -Dramatic Scene with Flames in the Background-

**-Would you mind sharing Kuroko-san with me? I like him too-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: . . . .Share my Tetsu-Kun? As long as you return him I wouldn't mind sharing him with you sometimes Alex-Chan. You can have him sometimes as long as you didn't get to attach to him. I mean he is my boyfriend after all Alex-Chan. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: (Whispers: I don't think that he knows that you are his girlfriend, Satsuki-Chan)

**Momoi Satsuki**: What was that GalaxyEyes-Kun? –Tilts her head cutely-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ah, nothing Satsuki-Chan, how about we go on to the next set of questions. Which are all done by Alex-Chan's Tsundere brother. Do you want to say Hi to Kris-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Sure, Hi there Kris-Chan! –Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Awe, well let's get started with the first out of four questions now:

**-How did you develop your skills for information? And teach my useless sister-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Well, I developed my skills in information whenever I was in middle school and grade school. I kind of just kept the information on multiple players on the team and those that we were going to play against in my head. People noticed that I had a brain that could retain all of that information and TADA here I am now! As for you sister, Alex-Chan, I guess I could teach her if she has a good memory. –Smiles-

**-Why do you like Kuroko for giving you a stick with a winner sign in it?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Why? Well it was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Boys just usually come flocking for the looks and not for me. So whenever he handed me something that he had won and just walked away. I don't know it made my heart go crazy and my crush on him grew.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, that's adorable!

**-Do you get in troubles from Aomine's reckless and lazy attitude?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: I don't get in trouble usually whenever it comes to Dai-Chan. I sometimes miss activities or classes so I can go look around for him. Which in the end he is usually sleeping either in the lunchroom or the roof.

**-Can you do a short info about the GOM, Kagami, Takao, & Himuro?-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yep, I will give it my very best just for you Kris-Chan. –Smiles- Ok, let's start with the GoM's first shall we:

_**Akashi Seijuro** is 16 years old. He is 173 cm (5' 8") in height. And he weighs 64 kg (141 lbs). He was born December 20th, so that makes him a Sagittarius. His blood type is also AB and he is the Captain of Generation of Miracles and the Captain of Razugan._

_**Midorima Shintarou** is 16 years old. He is 195 cm (6' 5") in height. And he weighs 79 kg (174 lbs). He was born July 7th, which makes him a Cancer. His blood type is B and he was the vice-captain of the of the Generation of Miracles. He is also known for his super long 3 pointers._

_**Aomine Daiki** is 16 years old. He is 192 cm (6' 3") in height. And he weighs 85 kg (187 lbs). He was born August 31st, which makes him a Virgo. His blood type is B and he was the Ace of the Generation of Miracles. He is known for his speed, and skills in basketball overall. He is also known to be able to enter the 'Zone'._

_**Kise Ryouta** is 16 years old. He is 189 cm (6' 2") in height. And he weighs 77 kg (170 lbs). He was born June 18th, which makes him a Gemini. His blood type is A and he was the Small Forward for the Generation of Miracles and for Kaijou. He is known for his copying abilities and his Perfect Copy._

_**Murasakibara Atsushi** is 16 years old. He is 208 cm (6' 10") in height. And he weighs 99 kg (218 lbs). He was born October 9th, which makes him a Libra. His blood type is O and he was the Center for the Generation of Miracles and Yosen. He is known for his amazing defence and offence and he can enter the 'Zone'._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya** is 16 years old. He is 168 cm (5' 6"). And he weighs 57 kg (126 lbs). He was born January 31st, which makes him a Aquarius. His blood type is A and he is known for his Shadow techniques. His main techniques are his misdirection and his passes. He also is currently playing for Seiren High School._

_**Kagami Taiga** is 16 years old. He is 190 cm (6' 3") in height. And he weighs 82 kg (181 lbs). He was born August 2nd, which makes him a Leo. His blood type is A and he is the power forward for Seiren. Known for his abilities in jumping and his partnership with Kuroko Tetsuya. He is also able to enter the 'Zone'._

_**Himuro Tatsuya** is 17 years old. He is 183 cm (6' 0") in height. And he weighs 70 kg (154 lbs). He was born October 30th, which makes him a Scorpio. His blood type is A and he is the shooting guard for Yosen High. He is known for his grace on the court as well as his Fakes and Mirage Shoot._

_**Takao Kazunari** is 16 years old. He is 176 cm (5' 9"). And he weighs 65 kg (143 lbs). He is currently the Point Guard for Shutoku High School and Midorima's partner. He is known widely for his Hawk Eyes; which enables him to see the entire court at all times._

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wow! That was a lot of information even for you Satsuki-Chan. –Whistles-

**Momoi Satsuki**: Thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun I tried really hard on this one! –Smiles-

**-Did you dye your hair? It's pretty like a cotton candy-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, this is the last question for this chapter!

**Momoi Satsuki**: No, I didn't dye my hair. For some reason this color is natural and it does look like Cotton Candy. Though lots of people also say it looks like Cherry Blossoms. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was it for this chapter everyone! How did you like your first appearance on my questionnaire Satsuki-Chan?

**Momoi Satsuki**: I loved it Galaxyeyes-Kun! I am definitely coming back very soon! Maybe next time you can also invite Tetsu-Kun. Then I would definitely be coming if Tetsu-Kun was coming.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I just might do that next time Satsuki-Chan! Well to everyone else that has been reading; next chapter will be all about_** Kagami Taiga**_. I hope you guys have some awesome questions for the Tiger himself in the next chapter. Oh, that reminds me Satsuki-Chan I never told you who had a crush on you. –Smirks-

**Momoi Satsuki**: What! Come on I have been extra good this chapter tell me, please! –Puppy dog eyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, it was actually. . . . . . . . .

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the lastest chapter of Knb Questionnaire. I really hope that you all will continue to enjoy and read this story for a very long time. And hopefully I will continue to get awesome reviewers and their questions. Don't forget the next chapter will be all about _**Kagami Taiga**_.

I just wanted to add a special thanks to Boing, Alex, and Kris. Who were the ones that reviewed for this chapter. Thanks guys! It really means alot! You all are awesome in my book!


	12. Kagami Taiga

11th Character – Kagami Taiga

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Tears- I'm so sorry guys for not updating for the past couple of days. I hope that you will forgive me for my lateness of this chapter. I just have been super busy for the past couple of days with tons of school work and some upcoming test studying. I just wanted to apologize before we start. So please forgive me all of my faithful readers –Bows-**

**-Seriously though sorry for not updating :)-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Anyways let's get on with the chapter now that I have apologized for my lateness. Taiga-Chan is supposed to be here already I wonder where that Baka is. He didn't mention he would be late today.**

**-Door Opens-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Taiga-Chan! Where are you been . . . umm? Why do you have all those hamburgers?**

**-Kagami innocently holding an arm full of hamburgers-**

**Kagami Taiga: Sorry about being late GalaxyEyes. I would have been early but the coach kept everyone back for extra time. And then I started to get hungry on the way here so I stopped by Maji Burger. Here I got you one**

**-Tosses GalaxyEyes a Hamburger-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Tears up-**

**Kagami Taiga: What!? What's wrong are you not supposed to eat at these types of things? Sorry –Starts to freak out-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: No it's not that Taiga-Chan it's just. . .you are so adorable it hurts me . . .**

**Kagami Taiga: . . . . . I'm not adorable –Glare-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Unfornuatly, saying it like that only proves my point to everyone –Smiles-**

**Kagami Taiga: -Blushes- Are you not going to eat yours.**

**–Points to the hamburger in GalaxyEyes hands-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Yeah you bet it looks amazing –Drools- But before I start to eat lets get done with this chapter. Are you ready for the questions Taiga-Chan!**

**Kagami Taiga: Yeah –Munch-**

**-Shoves a hamburger in his mouth like a squirrel would-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Twinkles- So Adorable –Twinkles-**

**Kagami Taiga: GalaxyEyes. . .-Blushes and looks away while rubbing the back of his head-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh. –Snaps back to reality- Sorry about that Taiga-Chan –Laughs- Anyways the first 2 questions come from an amazing review of mine called Boing. (Love the name it makes me happy for some reason).

**-When you were a kid, did Garcia-san kiss you (And Himuro-san) Often, if so, how did you react?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Alex kissed us a lot. I mean it's normal in America so I didn't care that much. But when she still tries to kiss us when we are this old. –Blushes- It's not normal and she even kissed the Coach. –Blushes- Everyone thought she was my girlfriend, can you believe that. There is no way I would date that old lady. –Looks around to make sure she isn't going to pop out on him-

**- How can you eat some many things (In this case burgers) in such little time?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: I don't really know, I just like food –Drools- Besides I am a growing boy I need food.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I don't think that when they made that up they were talking about a mountain of food though Taiga-Chan. –Sweat Drops- I will admit though you do look adorable with you mouth stuffed with food like a little squirrel –Giggles-

**Kagami Taiga**: I'm not a squirrel –Glare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Calm down Tiger-Chan –Winks- Now on to the next reviewers and their questions. The next amazing reviewer is a well-known one in this story just like Boing. Say hello to Alex-Chan everyone and don't forget her awesome little brother, Kris-Chan!

**Kagami Taiga**: Hello –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, now on to the first 5 questions from Alex-Chan!

**-what is your father's job?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Pops? It's been awhile since I last saw my dad. But the last time I saw him; he said he was some sort of business man that travels alot. I didn't really catch what he said. It was in the middle of dinner. –Rubs the back of his head sheepishly-

**-what's your most favorite food? I'd like to cook it for you-**

**Kagami Taiga**: My favorite food. It would have to be Hamburgers –Holds up a hamburger- If you want to cook me some go ahead as long as you cook better than the Coach does –Smirks-

**-what's your impression of Kuroko-san right now?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Kuroko. . .he is amazing. I mean he is an extremely reliable teammate no matter his abilities. I mean he does calm me down whenever I get a little bit too excited. And he has supported Seiren a lot on his back. He is my best friend. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Sniffles- I promised myself I wouldn't cry –Sniffles-

**-DO YOU LIKE HIM? -KUROKO-SAN I MEAN-**

**Kagami Tagia**: . . .-Blushes- WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I bet it was that baka Aomine or maybe Midorima! –Flames in the background-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Calm down there Tiger-Chan I'm sorry to say but I believe that it is pretty obvious to everyone that something is going on between the two of you. –Holds up both hands peacefully-

**-Do you think your team will win against Rakuzan?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: . .Of course I do. I don't care if they are the undefeated champions or whatever. We can bet them. –Absolutely Positive- That doesn't mean that it will be easy though. Akashi not to mention the whole team is incredibly strong. But, that hasn't stopped us before. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, you sound so confident Taiga-Chan. Well I hope that you guys do your best out there. –Smiles- Well, unfornuatly that was the last question from Alex-Chan. But I do have another 5 questions from her brother, Kris-Chan!

**-How did you develop your skills?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Practice; lots of practice. Things don't come easily to those that don't give it their all

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Very true Taiga-Chan –Smiles-

**-What does it feel like entering the zone?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Amazing, everything seems to slow down. It feels as though you are the only one moving. You become so much better and more in tune with the game. –Looks at his hands with a smile- You feel as though the whole team's spirit and will is giving you power

**-If given a chance who would you fight on one-on-one from the GoM again?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: All of them. They are all monsters no matter how annoying and creepy they are. I mean not a single one of them is normal. Just my luck uh my rivals are all super strong and super crazy.

**-Who is the person you don't like the most in the other teams?-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Haizaki Shougo. That Bastard had the nerve to hurt Tatsuya and Alex. –Glare- I wish Aomine had let me know he was going o bet him up; I would of joined him. Though I guess it was good that I didn't or else I could have been disqualified. –Glare-

**-Teach me some skills will you? You're great at basketball-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Sure –Smiles- I could teach you a couple of things. Bu if you really want to learn something try asking Alex whenever she is questioned. She is my master after all. Even the Coach's old man would be able to help you there Kris. –Smirks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well that is unfornuatly all of the questions that I have for you today Taiga-Cha. Sorry :( . . . Wait when did you finish your hamburgers?

**-Looks to the now thousands of wrappers littering the floor-**

**Kagami Taiga**: Oh those I finished them al while back now when you were talking

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well I guess I should finish up with a small request that was made by Alex-Chan. She asked me:

**-Momoi-san! Kris's birthday is coming it on May 13, and I would request for a short message for him even though he's a tsundere he's my sweet younger brother-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So on that note –Coughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: YOU CAN COME IN NOW SATSUKI-CHAN!

**-Door opens and in walks Momoi-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Hey GalaxlyEyes-Chan and Hi Kagami-Chan! –Waves enthusiastically-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: hey Satsuki-Chan –Smiles-

**Kagami Taiga**: Hey Momoi –Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: do you have the not written yet?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Yep I had plenty of time to write it since the last chapter –Smiles-

**-Opens a small letter she pulls out of her shirt-**

**Momoi Satsuki**: Happy Birthday Kris-Chan! I hope that you have an awesome birthday with your loved ones and your friends. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope that you have many more! Plus I love that you are just like Midorin; you little Tsundere. –Giggles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, how adorable It makes me wish my birthday was sooner. Well all together now. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11, Momoi, Kagami**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS-CHAN (KRIS)!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I hope that you all liked this chapter and will continue to like this story. So anyways the next chapter will be all about **Reo from Razugan**! My little Reo-Chan :) Oh, and Alex-Chan I told Makoto-Chan about your presents to him. He said that he wanted lots of chocolate on his cake and cookies. -Giggles-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and enjoying my stories. I hope that you all will continue to review and be my awesome reviewers :) **

**I want to throw out a special thanks to my awesome reviewers in this chapter. Alex, Kris, and Boing! You guys are amazing :) I hope that I continue to see your reviews for many chapters to come. **

**Also, just one more thing to one of my reviewers, Boing. I especially felt bad about not doing this chapter right away because you just complemented me on my quick updates. I just wanted to let you know that I will continue to try my best!  
**

** Love you guys**


	13. Reo Mibuchi

12th Character – Reo Mibuchi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey dear reader back to another chapter of Knb Questionnaire! I'm happy to announce the character for this chapter. Please welcome Yaksha-chan!**

**Reo Mibuchi: Hey! It's been so long Galaxy-Chan :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I missed you and Sei-Chan lately. .**

**Reo Mibuchi: That reminds me when it Sei-Chan coming?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh. . .about that Yaksha-Chan. . I forgot to tell you that he wasn't coming**

**Reo Mibuchi: . . WHAT! But you promised me that Sei-Chan was going to be with me :(**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I know I said that but you wouldn't of come otherwise. . . I'm sorry I lied to you Yaksha-Chan –Puppy dog Eyes-**

**Reo Mibuchi: Please. . .don't make those eyes Galaxy-Chan.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'll stop as soon as you say you aren't mad –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Reo Mibuchi: . . . . . I'm not mad**

**-Covers his face with his hands and starts to slowly Fan-boy out of control-**

**Reo Mibuchi: SO ADORABLE! NOT #1 LIKE SEI-CHAN BUT A VERY CLOSE 2ND!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why thank you –Giggles- Just for that how about I call Sei-Chan and ask him if he wants to come over? Would that make you happy Yaksha-Chan?**

**Reo Mibuchi: Yes! Please call Sei-Chan –Hearts in the background-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, hold on guys I will be right back. .**

**-Exits the room while getting out her phone-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Ring. . .Ring. . . Ring. . .-**

**Akashi (Phone): Hello**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Sei-Chan it's me GalaxyEyes! How are you doing?**

**Akashi (Phone): GalaxyEyes, I'm fine. Why are you calling? –Deadpanned voice-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Why? Oh well it's just I might of promised Yaksha-Chan that you were coming today so he would be convinced to come.**

**Akashi (Phone): . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: So. .would you want to come down later Sei-Chan?**

**Akashi (Phone): We'll see. .good-bye for now GalaxyEyes I must go**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well I hope you do come Sei-Chan! See you later!**

**-Walks back into the room-**

**Reo Mibuchi: So how did it go? Is Sei-Chan coming? –Big Heart Eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well he didn't say he wasn't coming so I guess we are just going to have to wait and see. How about we get started with the questions and hopefully it will pass the time faster.**

**Reo Mibuchi: Ok Galaxy-Chan! I can't wait 3**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, the first 3 questions are from an awesome reviewer of mine named Boing! Do you want to say Hi Yaksha-Chan?

**Reo Mibuchi**: Of course, any fan of your stories is a cutie in my eyes! –Winks-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww your so cute Yaksha-Chan! Anyways before I have a fangirl attack let's get on to Boing's questions

-How many times did you scold Nebuya-san?-

**Reo Mibuchi**: Many times –Huffs- There is nothing more aggravating then a man that has no manners. Just imagine a man on your team burping all the time not to mention farting. . . . . –Hatred-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**:. . . . .Ok then on to the next one –Shivers-

**-How strong do you think your fellow teammates are?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Very strong of course. There is a reason that we are on the first string for Razugan. Then, there is Sei-Chan who is the strongest basketball player I have ever seen.

**-Would you rather have Akashi call you Senpai or give you a cute nickname?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**:. . . . .-Drools- . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Are you ok Yaksha-Chan? –Backs away slowly-

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Yes I was just thinking about Sei-Chan calling me Reo-Chan or even Yaksha-Chan. So I would definitely like a cute nickname more. 3

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well that was all of the questions from Boing-Chan. So with a thank-you to Boing-Chan let's go on to the next reviewers. They are an awesome brother-sister duo who asks everyone awesome questions. So first comes Alex-Chan's 7 questions. Say Hi Yaksha-Chan!

**Reo Mibuchi**: Hello there Alex-Chan! I have heard many things about you and your brother! –Smiles-

**-Can you share what beauty products you use Reo-san?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Sure, I use lots of beauty items mostly for my face and hair. I have to use special shampoo and conditioner if I want my hair to look this beautiful. –Swishes his Hair- I would be happy to share them with you, Alex-Chan!

**-You and Akashi looks good! sorry that was not a question I CANT HELP IT!-**

**Reo Mibuchi**:. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm, did you break him Alex-Chan?

**Reo Mibuchi**: No it's just I love this girl –Tears up-

**-What do you think about rumors that say Akashi looks good with Mayuzumi of Rakuzan? or even with Furihata of Seirin? even Kuroko of Seirin!-**

Reo** Mibuchi**: They are horrible rumors. I am much prettier than either of those three could ever hope to be. –Glares- They better be just rumors. –Horrible Black Aura-

**-What was you first impression of Akashi?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: My first impression was he was adorable. Way to adorable to ever be playing with such unmanly creatures that we now play with (Nebuya). Also, he had this demanding aura about him that made you want to listen to his every word.

**-How did you start playing basketball?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: Like most other players I believe. I started to play whenever I was younger and it really clicked with me. Though I had to practice a lot to become as good as I am now. –Smiles-

**-What kind of person do you like?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: I like someone from my own team of course! –Winks-

**-What was your first impression of the GoM and your fellow uncrowned?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: My first impression of the GoM was that they had to be very strong. I still remember seeing their games and staring in wonder as they destroyed anyone they played against. They guys are truly Miracles. I'm not surprised though Sei-Chan was their Captain. –Smiles- As for my fellow uncrowned generals they of course are strong as well. Nebuya would have to be the only one I have some problems with.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, Yaksha-Chan on to Kris-Chan's questions! He has a total of five questions for you today. Say Hi to him Yaksha-Chan.

**Reo Mibuchi**: Hello there Kris-Chan. I'm sure you are adorable too just like your sister!

**-How did you develop every single one of your abilities in shooting?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: As much as I would love to tell you all about my abilities. I'm afraid I just can't do it to specific because unfornuatly there are others who read this chapters. And I need to keep my true potential a secret. –Smiles- But I will tell you that all my shoots are not impossible to stop. They are very hard to do and if you want to preform one of my shots then you need a gentle touch.

**-What kind of training menu does Akashi gave you guys? I would like to know.-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He gives out a very hard training menu. And if you can't do the original one then he doubles or sometimes in triples it. So it's either do the hard version or he makes it into an impossible version. He can be very strict when it comes to training. Though I do not mean that in a bad way; he does it so we can be the best. We have to be the best. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Tears- Don't do this to me too Yaksha-Chan…

**-How is Akashi-san as a captain?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He is an amazing Captain. He expects the best out of us and in turn we give it our very best. He also has a special way of talking to us and making us do our best. Though most of the time he threatens us about not training.

**-I heard that you, Kotaro, and Nebuya were defeated by Akashi alone. What happened?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: We were destroyed . . .quite easily; not to mention we were defeated by one boy. He had this evil look in his eyes. I believe Sei-Chan knows how to go into the Zone now. Just like that Aomine-Chan from Too Academy. I don't like Sei-Chan whenever he is like that. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Full out Crying like a baby-

**-Does Hyuuga of Seirin make a good rival?-**

**Reo Mibuchi**: He makes an excellent rival. He is adorable in his own way. Copying my style and making it his own isn't an easy thing to do. I hope I get to have lots more fun with Hyuuga-Chan! –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, unfornuatly that is the last question that we have for you Yaksha-Chan L I hope that you get to come back soon.

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Sei-Chan never came. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well you know how he is –Coughs- (Akashi Impression): I have lots of things to do. I am absolute no one can defy me.

**Reo Mibuchi**: . . .Um. . .Galaxy-Chan. . . behind. . .you. . .. . .-Sweating Bullets-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . He is right behind me isn't he

**Reo Mibuchi**: -Slowly shakes his head yes-

**-GalaxyEyes slowly turns her head and looks behind her and quickly smiles at the angry Akashi-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, when did you get here Sei-Chan! –Giggles quickly-

**Akashi Seijuro**: . . . .-Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well let's end this chapter here everyone. Pray for my survival. Hopefully Akashi will let me live long enough to write another chapter. –Looks towards Akashi-. Anyways, the next character I will be questioning is _**Kasamatsu-Senpai**_! The most violent Senpai!

-See You Soon-

* * *

**Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. I appreciate all of you guys alot. So please keep enjoying my story; because I will keep making it if you do. Don't forget if you have any questions for Kasamatsu-Senpai please review and ask him anything. **

**A special shout out to Kris-Chan, Alex-Chan, and Boing-Chan who made this chapter possible!**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Kasamatsu Yukio

13th Character – Kasamatsu Yukio

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I hope that you are having an awesome day :) Today I have a very special guest for you guys. Do you guys know who it is?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well if you guys guessed Yukio-Chan than you are correct! Say hi to everyone Yukio-Chan.**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: Hello –Blushes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . What's wrong Yukio-Chan? Why is you face all red?**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: My face isn't red Baka! –Glare/Blush-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Aww you're so adorable Yukio-Chan :) You don't have to be shy around me!**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: What makes you think that I am shy around you –Huffs-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Don't worry Ryo-Chan already told me all about your problems with girls –Smiles-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: . . . .My What?! I do not have a problem with girls**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: But Ryo-Chan would never lie to me. Besides you have no reason to be shy of us girls –Smiles- Though that is a cute thing about you Yukio-Chan! –Winks-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: -Blushes- That stupid Baka Kise –Glare- He is going to get it whenever I get back!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Just don't tell him that I told you Yukio-Chan. And tell him GalaxyEyecchi said Hi. Let's go on to the questions now Yukio-Chan.**

**Kasamatsu Yukio: Fine –Glare-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm happy report that we have a lot of questions for you today Yukio-Chan. You are the only character so far to receive so many questions. I was so happy whenever I looked at all of the questions for this chapter. I hope that everyone that reviewed will enjoy this chapter with Yukio-Chan. Anyways, sorry let's go on to the first reviewer who is Dusk Maiden. (Ps: I also believe Yukio-Chan looks sexy in his socks) Say hi to Dusk-Chan!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Dusk –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww there is that blush! Ok, Dusk-Chan has 4 questions for you Yukio-Chan.

**-What do you think of your teammates?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: They are just a bunch of airheads; Complete idiots all of them. But. . . I love this team –Smiles-

**-Why do you kick Kise?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Why? Who else is going to keep that Baka level head? Showing off all the time; I believe hitting him is the only he responds to.

**-Have you ever got caught in an embarrassing situation because of Kise?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . .-Glare-. . .That Baka

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I'm going to take that as a yes then –Slowly backs away-

**-Has your teammates ever play pranks on you?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: No they haven't –Smirks- Because they know what would happen to them if they did

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww that's all the questions from Dusk-Chan for now. But hopefully they will keep asking questions in the future! Anyways, on to the next reviewer who is Ice LunaWolf! LunaWolf-Chan has 3 questions for you Yukio-Chan. Say Hi to LunaWolf!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Ice LunaWolf –Smiles-

**-Why are you so shy when it comes to girls?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . . .-Blush-. . .I'm not shy . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Fangirl Attack- AWWWW YOU JUST KEEP GETTING CUTER!

**-Are you and Kise dating? (I think you and Kise are cute together!)-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Me and Kise. . . . . .-Dead panned Stare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Are you ok there Yukio-Chan?

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: . . . .Me and Kise. . . . . ME and KISE . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, then let's get on to the next question hopefully he will snap out of that (PS: I also think they would look adorable together. .Don't tell Yukio-Chan!)

**-I heard you like playing the guitar, has Kise or your other teammates heard you play the guitar?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: -Smiles- Finally, a normal person in my life. I like playing the guitar, but no one has ever heard me play it before.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: There is my shy little Yukio-Chan! –Goes for a Hug-

**-Kasamatsu Sidesteps and avoids my hug-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: So mean Yukio-Chan! –Crocodile Tears- Anyways, that's the last question from Ice LunaWolf-Chan. It was a pleasure answering your questions LunaWolf-Chan. I hope that you don't mind that I call you LunaWolf-Chan. Ok now on to the next reviewer. Which just so happens to be Boing-Chan! (Still love the name) Say Hi to Boing-Chan

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Boing-Chan –Nods-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, Boing-Chan has 4 questions for you Yukio-Chan.

**-So I heard you're quite scared of girls, why?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: -Blushes- I swear I am going to murder that Kise whenever I get back. –Fire in the Background-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Actually, I don't think they know because of Ryo-Chan. . . . .Anyways, on to the next question

**-What do you think about your teammates?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: They are all just a bunch of Baka's if you ask me. They are just a bunch of nice guys who are pretty amazing at Basketball. I wouldn't trade anything for a day with Kaijou. . .Don't you dare tell Kise that. . –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Evil Smirk- Don't worry I won't

**-Do you think Kise is kind of like a dog outside of basketball?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: You couldn't have put it in better words. He is like an over excited, over happy, and enthusatic dog.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I could really see him as a Golden Retriever. . Then again that could just be me

**-Can you handle Kise without abusing him? If you can, how?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Without abusing him? I don't think that is possible. Unless, I use that shadow guy on Seiren's team against him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, guys that was all the questions from Boing-Chan. I hope that you liked our answers Boing-Chan! Let's go on to the next reviewer now which happens to be . . .Kris-Chan and Alex-Chan. Say hi to them Yukio-Chan!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Hello Kris-Chan; Hello Alex-Chan –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok I was informed that Alex-Chan is a little under the weather right now. So how about we wish her get well soon Yukio-Chan.

**Kasamatsu & Galaxy-Eyes11**: Get Well Soon Alex-Chan! Hope you feel better :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Now, let's go on to the questions that both her and her brother have for us today Yukio-Chan. First up is Kris-Chan's 5 questions

**-How did you end up being the captain of Kaijou?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I have been the captain of Kaijou since my 2nd Year. The coach called me in and said I was right for the job. I still remember when I wanted to quit and he had to talk some sense into me. –Smiles-

**-Have you ever tried growling at Kise's fangirls so they would leave the gym for a peaceful training?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Yes I am very tired of having to deal with him and all those girls. I don't what the big deal is anyways about Kise. For some reason though as those girls love him. .

**-Skills, how did you develop them?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: That's simple. I just practice; a lot of practice. You can't be the best without getting your hands dirty can you?

**-Hobbies?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Playing the Guitar, Music, Basketball, and Beating on Kise would have to be my Hobbies

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your favorite hobbies of all time

**-How many times do you scold your teammates a day?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: All the time. . . –Glare- I would have to say about 10 or more times when I have to deal with Kise though. But, the other ones I just have to yell at them a couple of times

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's all of Kris-Chan's questions! I hope that you enjoyed them Kris-Chan. Next up is Alex-Chan's 5 questions.

**-Does Kise and Moriyama always give you headaches? (HI MORIYAMA-SENPAI!)-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Yes they do. It's all Kise's fault though. He brings in the girls and immediately Moriyama goes on about them. I swear I will go insane. I'll make sure to tell Moriyama you said Hi.

**- What middle school were you in?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I went to a smaller middle school then Kaijou High

**-Do you really hate girls or is a sickness?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You better not hate girls –Pouts-

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I don't hate them it's just they are . . –Blushes- . . .girls. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . .Really?

**-What type of girls do you like?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Umm . . No girls –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww I swear I have never seen anyone get that red

**-What was your first impression on the GoM?-**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: My first impression of them would have to be that they are all monsters. That shadow guy has to be the worst though. I still don't understand what is so special about him that makes Kise talk 24/7 about him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww well it looks like that was the last question for this chapter. I hope that you all have liked this chapter and will keep reading my story. The next chapter will be all about **_Riko Aida_**! Love you guys! Get well soon Alex-Chan.

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story :) Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other; I stayed up til 12:00 p.m. to finish writing/editing this chapter. I'm super tired right now guys; But I hope you like this chapter no matter what my super tired brain has written. I promise all the chapters to come won't be written by a Super Tired Galaxy-Eyes11.

A special shout out to all of those that reviewed for this chapter! Ice LunaWolf, Dusk Maiden, Boing, Kris & Alex!

Love You Guys!


	15. Riko Aida

14th Character – Riko Aida

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello everyone! I'm glad to welcome you back to another chapter of my questionnaire. Well, lets get right on to the questions for this chapter's guest/character, shall we. Please say Hello to Aida-Chan herself everyone!**

**Riko Aida: Hello –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: How are you doing Aida-Chan?**

**Riko Aida: I'm fine thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun. I'm just excited about being able to be here.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm glad. I thought you would have been a little mad at me. . .**

**Riko Aida: What? But why GalaxyEyes-Kun –Tilts her head slightly-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Well. . . .I just thought that you would be mad because I questioned Satsuki-Chan before you. . .**

**Riko Aida: . . . . . . .-Dangerous Aura- . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Umm, Aida-Chan are you ok? –Backs away-**

**Riko Aida: That Big Boobed Baka –Growls- I don't see what is so special about having a big chest! –Pouts-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I'm sorry –Bows- Please don't hit me!**

**Riko Aida: -Huffs/Pouts- Don't worry I wouldn't hit you GalaxyEyes-Kun. . . .at least not to hard –Smiles Creppily-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Ok, well on that note how about we get started with the questions Aida-Chan! –Tries to get out of the current situation-**

**Riko Aida: Oh, ok I am really excited for this!**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Let's start with the first reviewer (who is an awesome reviewer) called Boing-Chan! I believe that everyone who reads this should know this reviewer by now. Say hi Aida-Chan

**Riko Aida**: Hello Boing-Kun! –Cutely Waves-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Boing-Chan has 4 questions for you Aida-Chan

**-So how's your relationship with Hyuuga-san? I think he has a Hyuuge crush on you. (Pun, see what I did there?)-**

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- Wait. . . Hyuga-Kun! I don't like Hyuga; Where did you hear that from!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, come on Aida-Chan everyone already knows that you too have something going on. You too are practically dating; you just haven't told everyone yet.

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- . . . . . . .-Clenches her fist-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: And then you even said that you liked someone on you team and I really can't imagine you with anyone else other than Hyuu. . .-THUMP- . . .Ahhhh Why did you do that Aida-Chan! –Whines-

**-Riko hit GalaxyEyes over the head-**

**Riko Aida**: Next question –Glare-

**-Would you ever grow your hair long?-**

**Riko Aida**: Probably not, it really gets on my nerves when it is too long.

**-How...Do you feel about your dad when he's in "Riko-tan" mode.-**

**Riko Aida**: . . He is aggravating –Evil Glare- But what can you do he is my father . . . unfortunately –Sighs-

**-What's is the training menu?-**

**Riko Aida**: Mostly Kagami trains with his master; that devil kissing blonde woman. Then, I have Hyuga, Izuki, and the other 2nd years to train on individual skills. While the 1st years train on basics. As for Kuroko he pretty much does what Hyuga and the others do.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that is sadly the last question that we have Boing-Chan :(

**Riko Aida**: Aww but it was just getting good –Pouts- Bye Boing-Kun

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't worry I have some more questions for you from different reviewers. The next reviewer is Kris-Chan! Say hi to the Tsundere himself :)

**Riko Aida**: Tsundere? Wait do you mean like Midorima from Shutoku?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yeah! He is just a mini-Mido-Chan :) He even denies that he is one. This just makes him ever more Tsundere –Smiles- (So says his sister) Ok, let's get on to his 5 questions for you

**-What was your age when your father first took you to his workplace?-**

**Riko Aida**: I believe I was in Grade School which means that I was around 7 yrs old.

**-Does he still work as a trainer?-**

**Riko Aida**: No my dad isn't a trainer anymore for basketball players. He still runs his gym though; and he trains the guys whenever I ask him too.

**-Why did you choose to enter Seirin?-**

**Riko Aida**: I chose Seirin because it was closer to my house and had good education programs. Who knew that I would be their first Basketball Coach.

**-Can you give me short information about your players?-**

**Riko Aida**: Some short information? Well I guess I can I just hope that stupid Big Boobed Baka doesn't read this and steal their info.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I think she might already have their information Aida-Chan.

**Riko Aida**: What?! –Glares- I bet they told her because she flaunted her at them –Looks down at her chest in sadness-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't feel bad about yourself Aida-Chan plenty of people love your cuteness :)

**Riko Aida**: Thanks GalaxyEyes-Kun. Anyways let me give some information about my guys:

Hyuuga – In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 6/10.

Kuroko – In his physical Ability he has a 4/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 4/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and his Special Ability is 10/10.

Kagami – In his physical Ability he has a 10/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 10/10, and his special ability is 10/10.

Izuki - In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 8/10, Stamina is 6/10, Mental Strength is 6/10, and Special Ability is 6/10.

Kiyoshi - In his Physical Ability he has 8/10, Technique is 8/10, Stamina is 6/10, Mental Strength is 10/10, and Special Ability is 8/10.

Mitobe - In his Physical Ability he has 6/10, Technique is 6/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 2/10.

Koganei - In his Physical Ability he has 8/10, Technique is 4/10, Stamina is 8/10, Mental Strength is 8/10, and Special Ability is 2/10.

**-What do you want to do when your team wins against Rakuzan and earn tons of application form next year?-**

**Riko Aida**: Well win we win cause I know my boys can do it –Smirks- I can't wait for next year hopefully we will get a bunch of strong players so we can keep showing what Seirin can do!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That's the way to look at things Aida-Chan! Ok, that was unfortunately the last of Kris-Chan's questions :( So lets move on to his sister know. Alex-Chan wrote you 5 questions even though she isn't feeling all the at well. I believe that deserves a Shout out from you Aida-Chan!

**Riko Aida**: Of course I would be happy to wish Alex-Chan to get better soon. And if you are already better when you read this I'm happy! –Thumbs up-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, lets get on to her 5 questions now Aida-Chan

**-Has Hyuuga-senpai asked you out yet?-**

**Riko Aida**: -Blushes- Why does everyone think he likes me!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Simply because it's clearly obivous to everyone even the people on your team –Smirks-

**Riko Aida**: Well, to answer your question Alex-Chan No he hasn't. .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**:. . . . .Yet. . . . –Giggles-

**-Your skills are great! How did you manage to develop them with watching while you're with your dad when he's working?-**

**Riko Aida**: Thanks! Well, I went with Dad a lot to the gym whenever I was younger. I just started to notice things about the people that worked out there. I guess you could also say that it kinda runs in the family.

**-Do you always skip when you're happy?-**

**Riko Aida**: Yes I do! I can't help it especially whenever I see something super cute!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Like Tetsuya 2 :)

**–Riko starts to twirl with flowers in the background-**

**Riko Aida**: AWWWW HE IS SO ADORABLE!

**- Oh! do you know what are your players' favorite foods are?-**

**Riko Aida**: I actually do; except they do usually let me cook for them unless Kagami-Kun cooks with me –Pouts-

Kagami – Hamburgers

Kuroko – Vanilla Shakes

Kiyoshi – Red Bean Buns

Hyuga - Natto

Izuki – Coffee Jelly

Mitobe – Tuna Donburi

Koganei – He likes any type of Food

**-What type of guys do you like?-**

**Riko Aida**: The type of guys. . .-Blushes- . . Well I like someone who is strong, tall, and he has to have some smarts about him.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Don't forget that he has to have glasses –Smiles-

**Riko Aida**: -Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, lets end this before Aida-Chan goes crazy on me for mentioning her crush. This is the end of the chapter sadly :( I hope that you all like this chapter and want to read the next one! The next chapter will be about **Mitobe** and I think I will invite **Koganei** so we will be able to understand him –Giggles- Love you guys! Oh, and Alex-Chan if you want a song by Kasamatsu-Senpai please tell me whenever you are able to read my story again. I'll be sure to tell Yukio-Chan all about it!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that I didn't make Aida-Chan to OC; I really tried my best not to! I hope that you guys will write some awesome questions for Mitobe. Don't worry I will have Koganei there to translate for us :)**

**This is a Shout-Out to all that Reviewed in this chapter. Thanks to Boing-Chan, Kris-Chan, and Alex-Chan!**

**Love you Guys!**


	16. Mitobe Rinnosuke (Koganei Shinji)

15th Character – Mitobe Rinnosuke

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . .I'm deeply sorry my dear readers/reviewers –Cries- Don't worry I was already yelled at about my lateness from Mido-Chan and even my own brother said that I should hurry up with this chapter already. So please from the bottom of my heart I must apologize to all of you guys that actually like this story**

**-Galaxy-Eyes11 bows deeply in regret-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Please except my apology my awesome readers. And if you are still reading this story and have chosen to give me another chance I hope you guys will like what I have in store for you in this chapter. –Smiles- And now to my great pleasure I introduce the character for this chapter. Please welcome Rinno-Chan!**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . . –Bows-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . Don't worry guys I knew that we would have this sort of problem! That's why I also invited this next character to help us with the translation from Rinno-Chan to English :) Please welcome Koga-Chan!**

**Koganei Shinji: HELLO! I'm so happy that you invited me here GalaxyEyes-Kun!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: I can see that Koga-Chan –Giggles-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . –Reaches down to pull lightly at Koga-Chan's shirt and gives him a stare- . . . . .**

**Koganei Shinji: Oh, ok Mitobe-Kun –Looks at Galaxy-Eyes11- He says that he also is happy to be here with you –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . .I don't think I will ever understand how you do that.**

**Koganei Shinji: -Background changes into sparking background- Do What?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Nothing Koga-Chan –Laughs- It's not important. Anyways lets get on to the questions now so we can do our very best! The first reviewer to leave me some. . .**

**-Koganei interrupts Galaxy-Eyes11 with a question-**

**Koganei Shinji: Umm GalaxyEyes-Kun, Mitobe-Kun and I were wondering something.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Aggravated about getting interrupted- …..What?**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: . . . . . . . .-Looks at Galaxy-Eyes11 intensely-**

**Koganei Shinji: Well, GalaxyEyes-Kun why do you look all beat up? –Points to GalaxyEyes clothes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Oh, well about that I just had a small conversation with Mido-Chan and how should I put this –Shrugs- I called him a giant Tsundere and he chased after me for a couple of minutes before I finally tripped. . . .**

**-Koganei and Mitobe share a look-**

**Koganei Shinji: . . . . . What did he do after you fell?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . I don't want to talk about it –Shudders while having a terrible flashback about a certain Green Tsundere-**

**Koganei Shinji: . . .-Pats GalaxyEyes back-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Anyways, sorry about that readers I'm sure you don't want to hear about my traumatic experience. . So let's go back to the questions for now guys! Like I was saying before the first reviewer to leave you guys some questions was Boing-Chan! Let me apologize to you one-on-one Boing-Chan about my lateness. –Bows- Please forgive me and don't hold it against me. Ok, Boing-Chan has 3 questions for you today Rinno-Chan!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods his head-

**-Do you cook for your family?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Bends down to Kogenai and gives him a look-

**Koganei Shinji**: Yeah he cooks for his family all the time. –Smiles- Mitobe-Kun is an amazing cook!

**-Can you teach me sign language too? I bet it'll come in...Handy..-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I didn't know you knew Sign Language that is amazing! –Sparkly Eyes-

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .-Looks back to Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He would be happy to teach you Sign Language Boing-Kun! You can even buy some books at your library those are really helpful too, right Mitobe-Kun!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods-. . . .

**-When did you meet Koganei-san?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**:. . . .-Looks to Koganei with a smile-

**Koganei Shinji**: I could've answered this question on my own! –Thumbs up- I've known Mitobe-Kun since we were little. We are what you would call Childhood Friends –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww! You two are just so cute together!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, sorry about that my inner Fangirl was popping out again –Laughs- Anyways that was the last question from Boing-Chan. I hope that you liked your answers Boing-Chan! Let's move on to the next reviewer who is Kris-Chan! –Bows- I must apologize to you too Kris-Chan; I'm very sorry and I hope you will forgive me. Well, I know you will since your just a big Tsundere –Smiles-

**Koganei Shinji**: Big Tsundere? –Tilts his head-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Giggles- I'll explain it to you guys later after we are done. Ok, Kris-Chan has a total of 5 questions for you guys! Answer them with all you got.

**-Hobbies?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks towards Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Mitobe really like to cook for people like his family. Also, he is really into photography!

**-What subjects are you good in?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Looks back to Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: I know this one! Mitobe-Kun is really amazing at English! He even got 74th out of 300 on last year's test results! That's amazing!

**-Except Basketball what sports are you good in?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . .-Looks towards Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He isn't really good at any other sport. But he did win in a Sauna Battle once with Too!

**-How do you think Koganei understands everything that you wanted to say?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Smiles while looking sideways at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Simply because I spend most of my time with Mitobe and his family. I mean we have known each other since we were really little so I kind of just got used to his expressions. So I know what he is going to say by his expressions and by small movements.

**-When was the first time you ever spoken?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . . . –Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Maybe when he was little he might have said something. But for as long as I have known him he hasn't said one word.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that takes care of the Tsundere questions! Thanks for the review Kris-Chan! Now, onto the questions left by your sister, Alex-Chan! –Bows- I most of course apologize to you too Alex-Chan for my lateness. I hope that your opinion of my story quality hasn't changed because of it. So, let's get on to the 10 questions that you left for me. The first 5 is for Rinno-Chan and the next 5 is for Koga-Chan!

**-Are you mute? why don't you talk?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . –Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Well, this is a hard question to answer. He isn't mute as in he can't talk. He just chooses not to talk. And he won't say exactly why he doesn't.

**-How many siblings do you have?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: He has 9 younger siblings and one even goes to Shutoku High.

**-Do you take care of your siblings?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: Yep, you bet he does! Mitobe-Kun cooks and cleans for most of his family ever day! –Smiles-

**-Do you like Koganei-san?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . ... –Blushes and doesn't look at Koganei-

**Koganei Shinji**: . . . –Blushes- Next question please!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I would chalk that one up to be a Yes then –Giggles-

**-What's your impression about your teammates?-**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . . .-Looks over to Koganei still blushing-

**Koganei Shinji**: He thinks that all of his teammates are truly amazing; also he believes that Serein is the only team for him. –Smiles- And personally I couldn't agree more! SEREIN IS AWESOME!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was all of Mitobe questions from Alex-Chan the next are to you Koga-Chan!

**- How do you understand Mitobe-san?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: It isn't that hard really all you have to do is watch Mitobe-Kun! Once, you hang out with him for a while you will start to understand him too!

**-Do you sometimes go to Mitobe-san's house and take care of his siblings too?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Ahh, yeah I certainly have been over his house before. His siblings are so much fun to play with exceptionally when they want to play basketball. And it doesn't hurt that Mitobe cooks for me too!

**-When did you start understanding Mitobe-san?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: I first started to understand him when we were younger. After a couple of house play dates and after school hang out; it was pretty easy to understand him in my opinion.

**-Can you give me a list of things that your teammates hates?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Sure I can!

Kagami – He really hates losing not to mention mean dogs

Kuroko – He also hates losing and he really hates cola since he can't drink carbonated drinks

Hyyuga – He hates when freshman don't appreciate their Senpai

Izuki – He hates when people don't laugh at his jokes and when people don't take him seriously

Riko – She hates it when people say she has no boobs

**-Why did you choose Seirin High?-**

**Koganei Shinji**: Why not? It is close to where I live right now and Mitobe was also going to go there. It turned out to be the best decision of my life! –Jumps up in happiness-

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: . . .-Watches with a smile and nods in agreement-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, unfortunately I have to say that those where the last questions for this chapter guys :( I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Now would you guys please say bye to Rinno-Chan and Koga-Chan for coming all the way here even though I was extremely late! BYE

**Mitobe Rinnosuke**: -Nods with a simple wave-

**Koganei Shinji**: BYE GALAXYEYES-KUN! –Jumps up in the air at an impossible height before they both take their leave-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, that might have been all for them but I still have one more thing that I need to do before I can wrap up this chapter! I have been talking to Alex-Chan about Kasamatsu singing her a song since she got better. And I know that this is super late but I hope you will appreciate the effort it was to get him to agree to this. And this song isn't anything special but I will leave it up to you if you know it or not. Most people will get this song right away! Take it away Yukio-Chan :)

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: I don't understand why I'm doing this –Blushes-

**-Even though he complains and blushes he starts to play and sing anyways-**

Alright everyone, gather around we're going to start our meeting

First, I want to talk about your behavior before the game:

You, quit staring at every girl in the building!

And you! Stop waving to them, you showoff!

Are you feeling tense or aren't you?

Can we mesh as a team or not?

Every single one of these guys is a natural airhead

Quit causing trouble!

I'm gonna hit you!

Reflect on your actions!

Progressing so smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork

Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

Alright, then – next!

Is there anything we need to work on?

How can we use this to our advantage?

Accept yourself for who you are

Ah, geez! I told you to talk slower!

I can't understand you!

And you! Try saying something to them!

I'm glad to see they have their own unique style

Well, I guess we all share the desire to win

Each and every one of them just does what he wants!

You're totally out of sync!

I'm gonna hit you!

DISMISSED!

We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork

Aim for victory from the moment you enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

I'm not worried at all – I know we're going to seize this victory together!

Progressing so smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork

Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room!

We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork

We're going to aim for victory from the moment we enter the locker room!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

GO! FIGHT! WIN!

Oh, yeah. . . .yeah. . .

**Kasamastu Yukio**: -Huffs while he pants- There that's all I can do Baka! –Walks out calmly while blushing-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: That was amazing! That song is the best every! Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you guys have forgiven me for my tardiness. If so, then I hope I get questions for the next character who is **_Junpei Hyuga_**! Please don't forget to review :) Also, I will list the name of the song Yukio-Chan sung below. Bye for now guys! Also, to answer your question about the Rating Boing-Chan. Sorry about that I really didn't even remember choosing M don't worry though I believe I fixed it to a more appropriate level now. If you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Also, can I ask you all a question about a maybe upcoming chapter idea that I have. Would you all mind if I threw in a small chapter showing what a meanie Mido-Chan is. It won't be long it's kind of like a filler chapter that shows what happens whenever I end a chapter. Don't worry its just a idea that's why I wanted to ask you all about it and see if anyone is interested in reading about that. Please Review and tell me!

**-See you Soon-**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter of this story! I'm really sorry guys about the late delivery really! I just have been really busy with taking my driver's test and not to mention I have my French and Math finals tomorrow. So I hope you guys are still interested in this story.**

**Let me give Alex-Chan, Kris-Chan, and Boing-Chan a special Shout-Out for reviewing for this chapter! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Finally, I hope you liked the song Alex-Chan it was Kasamatsu Yukio's Character Song – Locker Room kara Ashita o Sakebe. Also, Kris-Chan I hope I am not aggravating you by calling you a Tsundere. So if that is mean please tell me and I will be happy to stop with the teasing! I can't help it though you sound just like a Mini-Midorima!**

**Please review and leave some questions for Hyuga! And don't forget to give me your opinion about my chapter idea! **

**I would greatly appreciate it! Love you guys!**


	17. Hyuga Junpei

16th Character – Hyuga Junpei

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers/reviewers! I hope that you have had an awesome couple of days because I sure have! I mean I have gotten back to writing more frequently :) Only after Mido-Chan and my own brother yelled at me about not writing more frequently –Sighs- Anyways let me introduce the character for this chapter who is the amazing captain of Serein. Please let me introduce Hyuga-Chan!**

**Hyuga Junpei: Hello GalaxyEyes-Kun. –Nods his head- It's about time you invited me for one of your chapter –Glares-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . .Umm. . .sorry about that Hyuga-Chan. . .it's not like I don't like you or anything –Smiles- I just thought that I should of questioned the more main characters first. . .**

**Hyuga Junpei: . . .-Glares- What was that?!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: (Thinks to herself): Uhh did I say something wrong?-**

**Hyuga Junpei: That's what is wrong with all you freshman! I'll show you main character! –Raises his fist up in anger while emitting a dangerous aura-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Please don't be offended Hyuga-Chan; I didn't mean anything by it! –Bows- And of course you are one of the most important main character on KnB. –Raises her hands up in surrender-**

**Hyuga Junpei: -Smirks- I thought that you would see it that way GalaxyEyes-Kun –Pushes up his glasses-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: If you want we can start now Hyuga-Chan.**

**Hyuga Junpei: Good the sooner we finish the quicker I can get back to the team and hopefully get in some of today's practice.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, then let's start with the questions that I have from an awesome reviewer of mine that you all should know really well. Say hello to Boing-Chan! Boing-Chan has 2 questions for you Hyuga-Chan.

**Hyuga Junpei**: Hello Boing-Kun –Nods-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Here are Boing-Chan's questions

**-Remember the time when you cut Aida-san's hair? What were you about to say after she sneezed?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . .-Blushes- Nothing!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I don't know about that Hyuga-Chan. It looked pretty important to me :) Don't tell me you were going to ask her out –Giggles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glasses Crack- BAKA!

**–WHACK-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Crocodile Tears- Why is everyone hitting me lately :( I'm not Ryouta-Chan! (Sorry Ryouta-Chan I know what it feels like to be you now!)

**-If you and Aida-san got married, who would cook?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . We would always eat out –Deadpanned stare-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Wait, if you always eat out that could be unhealthy for you and Aida-Chan!

**Hyuga Junpei**: Considering her cooking. . . –Horrible Near Death Flashback-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . .Looks like you're stuck at Maji Burger for a while. Don't worry though they have awesome food! Taiga-Chan bought me one of their hamburgers the other day –Smiles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Sighs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that was the last question from Boing-Chan! The next reviewer is a new one for me; but they are still just as awesome! Not to mention she made an account just for this story –Arrogant Smile-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -WHACK- Don't get ahead of yourself!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: -Whines- Sorry Hyuga-Chan :( Anyways, say hello to Miwaki-Chan! (I hope I can call you that) Miwaki-Chan has 5 questions for you Hyuga-Chan. Let's give Miwaki-Chan the best answers ever!

**-What do you think of Riko-san's father?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Her father. . . .-Cautiously looks around- . . . .he is crazy! Though he does make a good coach.

**-Do you get jealous when Riko-san's father called Riko-san "Riko-tan"?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well do you Hyuga-Chan?

**Hyuga Junpei**: What! –Ducks his head down in embarrassment- Why would I get jealous?!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, come on all the time you spend together I bet you have thought about giving her a cute pet name –Innocent Smile-

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . .A pet name –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, I bet she has a cute name for you :) Probably something along the lines of Glasses-Chan, Clutch-Chan, or maybe my favorite one Blondie-Chan!

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glares- You have 3 seconds to move on to the next question . . .1 . . .2. . .

**-Do you ever think about confessing to Riko-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Why do you all think that I am going to confess to the Coach? I don't even like her. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Your right you don't like her. . . you love her! Coach and Captain sitting in a tree!

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . I don't love her! –Blushes while turning an interesting red color-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, please Hyuga-Chan –Giggles- Even you own teammates can feel the love in the air between you too.

**-What do you think of Riko-san's cooking?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Her cooking is good . . . sometimes.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sometimes?

**Hyuga Junpei**: She tries her best. . that's enough –Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, the memories! I remember the time you ate her food when you noticed she was upset –Happy Tears-

**-What do you think about Teppei-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: He used to annoy the crap out of me during the start of our first year –Sighs- But, I will admit he is strong one of the strongest centers other than him. He can be a bit much at times. Even then he is a good person to have on our team.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: . . . . . . . . .

**Hyuga Junpei**: What? –Irritated-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: I seriously hate when you all make me cry –Crying her eyes out-

**Hyuga Junpei**: Baka! –Places his hand on GalaxyEyes head- Calm down freshman

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Sorry Hyuga-Chan –Sighs- its ok I'm alright now :) Ok, that was the last question from Miwaki-Chan. I hope you liked Hyuga-Chan's question and continue to like this story Miwaki-Chan! Now, let's go on to the next reviewer; please welcome Kris-Chan! Kris-Chan has 5 questions for you Hyuga-Chan.

**-What skills do you have?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: My skills? Well I have a 6/10 in technique, a 8/10 in Stamina, a 8/10 in Mental Strength, and a 6/10 in Special Abilities. Another than that I am also known to be a Clutch Player. Which means you can rely on me in the middle of a heated game. I am a shooting guard so of course I am very good at shooting on the court. As well as blocking and dunks even. I have recently developed the skill called Barrier Jumper which I used against Too.

**-Any other sports you like?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Not really –Shrugs- I have been into basketball ever since I could remember

**-What's with you and Riko?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . .-Blushes-. . . Nothing is going on –Rubs the back of his head with an awkward cough-

**-I heard Kiyoshi-san likes Riko, what's your opinion about that?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: He likes her. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, a jealous Hyuga-Chan! 3

**Hyuga Junpei**: I'll be back. . . .-Starts to walk out the door-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: WAIT HYUGA-CHAN! It was only a rumor which means it may or may not be true –GalaxyEyes grabs a hold of his arm and forcefully drags him back inside-

**-What does it feel to play against Reo-san? He's your idol right?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Mibuchi Reo. . . . he is truly amazing as a shooting guard. Indeed he is my idol and it's true he is the one that I got my shooting style from. But, that doesn't matter right now! All, that matters to me is that I prove that I am strong and how strong Serein has become. Even if he is my idol Serein will win!

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: True words straight from the Captain –Smiles- Ok that was the last question from Kris-Chan. I hope you liked your questions Kris-Chan! The all mighty Tsundere! Let's move on to the last reviewer that you should all know pretty well. Please welcome Alex-Chan and her 5 questions :)

**-When will you ask Riko-san out?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: . . . .-Blushes- . . .I don't want to ask her out

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You know what; I feel very special that I have gotten to see the mighty Clutch Shooter himself turn red this many times –Giggles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Glares- You have one more chance freshman . . . –Deadly Aura-

**- What are your hobbies?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: My hobbies are collecting warlord figures and my specialty is makingdioramas –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: To bad you had to break a bunch of them :(

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Drops to his knees and slams his fist on the floor in defeat-

**-Do you really hate disrespectful persons?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: Yes I do –Serious Expression-

**-Why did you have blonde hair in the past?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: -Face Palm - Let's just say I was going through some hard times. It was one of the ways for me to get through some hardships that I was having in middle school before I got to Serein High.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: No offense Hyuga-Chan but I am glad you changed your look back –Smiles-

**Hyuga Junpei**: I am too –Sighs-

**-How did you meet Riko-san?-**

**Hyuga Junpei**: I met the Coach whenever we were in Middle School. I went to her family's gym and trained for basketball back then.

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Well, it looks like that was all the questions for you today Hyuga-Chan :( Don't worry though I will message you whenever I want you to make a comeback. See you later Hyuga-Chan; I still have things to do so you can return to practice now :)

**Hyuga Junpei**: Good, see you later GalaxyEyes-Kun –Waves before he walks out back to practice while complaining about stupid freshman-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Alright, we are almost done with this chapter but before that I have a special character that wishes to sing a song to you all (per Alex-Chan's request). Please welcome Makoto Hanamiya!

**Makoto Hanamiya**: . . .I hate you . . . –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Aww, come on you don't hate me you know you want to sing for everyone Makoto-Chan! And remember our little deal; if you sing I will give it to you –Smiles-

**Makoto Hanamiya**: Little briber –Glares- Let's get this done with –Sighs- I guess this goes out to you Alex –Smirks before he starts to sing-

For those worms that really get into it, I won't even feel an atom of sympathy

I'll thoroughly give you these miserable feelings, yes feel frustrated at yourself

I've read through all of you, the next pattern as well

100% of your level

The dissection is complete, I'll torture you to death so it's slowly seeping out

The spider's web has been finished

Steal your breath, it's about to begin, it's about time for it to come into effect

It's too late even if you notice it

Even without tricks, I can take points anytime, take a look

It's the long-awaited game anyhow, so I'll just be having you let me do this how I like it

Your strained face is also according to my calculations

Are all of you only at this level?

I'll stop your hands and feet, and the foreshadowing to despair will happen simultaneously

This is my best masterpiece

Steal your breath, do whatever you want after, they'll be losing from the other side

You've fallen into a trap, struggling

...Set up the traps

The dissection is complete, I'll torture you to death so it's slowly seeping out

The spider's web has been finished

Steal your breath, it's about to begin, it's about time for it to come into effect

It's too late even if you notice it

**Makoto Hanamiya**: Is that all you wanted –Slightly out of breath-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Yep, thanks Makoto-Chan! –Waves as he leaves before she even finishes her sentence-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Ok, that's all for this chapter! I hope that you all like this chapter and will continue to like this questionnaire –Smiles- The next chapter I will be trying something a little new! Don't worry though it's only for this one chapter then I will go back to the questionnaire. In the next chapter I will be writing about my talk with Mido-Chan and I will tell you the story on how he got me to update. Don't worry though if you all don't like this please review. Remember this is only a test to see if you guys will like me doing some background on how I get the characters to come to their interviews.

**-See You Later-**

* * *

**Hey everyone I hoped you like this chapter as much as I did :) I'm sorry if I got a bit to OC on Hyuga; he was a bit harder than the other characters to write as. I feel as though I messed up on his character some. But I hope it was still real enough for you all!**

**Please remember that the next chapter I will be writing about my talk with Midorima and how he got me to update quicker. Review and tell me if you like this idea. And if you all decide that it's a stupid idea I won't do it again. Don't worry though I will return to writing for a character after the next chapter!**

**A special Shout-Out to the reviewers that made this chapter possible! Thank-you Boing-Chan, Kris-Chan, Alex-Chan, and MiwakiHChan!**

**Love you Guys! Please Review!**


	18. Midorima's Side Story

**Midorima's SideStory**

* * *

**-GalaxyEyes is sitting in her room studying for her French exam before she hears whispers outside her door-**

**High Pitched Whisper**: Don't. . . .please. . . .she is. . .. . .fine. . . . .just try to . . .

**Low Pitched Whisper**: Shut-up. . . Takao. . . .it's her. . . . .needs to write. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Umm is anyone there? –Looks towards the door-

**Low Pitched Whisper**: . . .She knows now it's your fault Takao!

**-Knocks-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: You can come in Mido-Chan and you too Kazu-Chan!

**-Door opens to reveal Midorima with Takao stretching to look over his shoulder-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: GalaxyEyes. . .-Deadpanned Voice-

**Takao Kazunari**: Gala-Chan! What's up?

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Shouldn't I be asking you both that? Usually you don't visit me unless I beg.

**Takao Kazunari**: Well. . about that –Nervous Laughs while looking to Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: I need to speak with you GalaxyEyes

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Oh, really you could have just said that you wanted to be in another one of my chapter Mido-Chan! –Giggles-

**Takao Kazunari**: -Moves his hands wildly signally not to say that-

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . That's why I am here Baka –Pushes up his glasses- It seems that you think you can slack off whenever you want –Glares-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: What? I haven't been slacking off!

**Midorima Shintarou**: Oh, you haven't? I believe it has been a multitude of days since you last updated or at least questioned anyone. This is why I have come to discuss with you about your lateness. –Sighs-

**-Midorima calmly walks in and sits down on my bed with his legs crossed and straight faced-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: Takao this will only take a minute –Looks to Takao-

**Takao Kazunari**: Fine I'll wait outside with the cart. Try not to die Gala-Chan! –Waves while he runs away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: Try . . . not to die?! –Looks at Midorima- Why would I die?

**Midorima Shintarou**: Please remember this whenever you don't update –Stands up and starts to walk calmly towards GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: What. . . .Mido-Chan?!

**. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: AHHHHHHHHH MIDO-CHAN PLEASE DON'T! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! –Crying-

**-Meanwhile outside on the Cart playing with Felix (My Cat)-**

**Takao Kazunari**: -Hears the screams- Please go easy on her Shin-Chan –Sighs-

**Felix the Cat**: Meow? –Tilts his head while listening to his master screams-

**-Back inside with Midorima and GalaxyEyes-**

**Midorima Shintarou**: I hope you will take my advice into consideration. -Pushes up his glasses- Before I leave here is your lucky item I hope it brings you good health.

**-Midorima gently places a stuffed Pigeon on GalaxyEyes desk before he bows and leaves-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11**: uhh . . . . . ouch. . . . . .Mido-Chan –Crying in a ball with bumps on her head- So mean. . .

**-Back outside with Takao and Midorima-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-Chan! What happened to Gala-Chan? –Looks at Midorima as he steps in the back of cart-

**Midorima Shintarou**: She's fine; just a little shaken up . . . . . –Smirks-

**Takao Kazunari**: -Looks back to the house warily- I don't like the way you said that Shin-Chan.

**Felix the Cat**: Meow! –Big Eyes-

**Midorima Shintarou**: . . . .Takao. . . what is that?! –Slowly starts to back away as far as he can in the cart-

**Takao Kazunari**: Huh? –Looks down at the cat in his arms- Oh, this is Gala-Chan's kitty! Isn't he cute Shin-Chan! –Holds up Felix for Midorima to get a closer look-

**Midorima Shintarou**: Get that thing away Takao! –Glares at the Cat-

**Takao Kazunari**: What? Why Shin-Chan?

**Midorima Shintarou**: Because you are holding a monstrosity of animal! Put It Down Takao!

**Takao Kazunari**: Uhh, Shin-Chan is afraid of a little kitten! –Laughs- Don't worry he won't eat you Shin-chan. –Moves the cat closer to Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: TAKAO! I'm not kidding! –Quickly moves back so he is sitting on the edge of cart-

**Takao Kazunari**: Fine Shin-Chan –Backs away with the Cat-

**Felix the Cat**: Meow! –Suddenly jumps out of Takao hands and right into the cart in front of Midorima-

**Midorima Shintarou**: -Stares down the cat for a second- AHHHHH!

**-THUMP-**

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-Chan? . . . . . . . . .-Full out Dying with Laughter- HAHAHAHA Shin-Chan!

**-Midorima is currently laying on the ground with his legs the only thing you can see-**

**Felix the Cat**: Meow?! –Peers over the edge of the Cart-

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this short Chapter about Midorima and Takao. Just so you know Felix is my 10 month old kitten :) Don't worry guys the next chapter it just like normal! In the next chapter I will be writing about _Shun Izuki of Serein_!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry it was so short I just wanted to write something to see if you guys might be interested in some other small chapters like this one.**

**Love you Guys**


End file.
